Mistake
by AriesDestine
Summary: Tobirama menikahi Izuna hanya karena perjanjian perdamaian antara Senju dan Uchiha bisa berlangsung selamanya. Bagaimana kehidupan Tobi dan Izuna setelah menikah mengingat kebencian yang mendarah daging pada keduanya? TobiIzu, HashiMada. BL, yaoi. dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pernikahan

Izuna terbelalak ketika mendengar berita bahwa Aniki nya menerima syarat perdamaian yang ditawarkan oleh negara Senju. Izuna yang sedang berlatih pedang, langsung meninggalkan arena latihan dan menuju ke tempat Aniki nya berada. Dengan masih membawa pedangnya yang terhunus, Izuna masuk ke dalam kamar Aniki nya itu.

"Katakan padaku aniki, apa benar kau menerima syarat perdamaian itu?"

"Ah..otouto, kemarilah."

Izuna berjalan ke arah aniki nya yang sedang duduk di peraduannya dengan menggenggam selembar perkamen. Di tatapnya aniki nya lekat-lekat.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar otouto?"

"Tidak banyak, Hikaku mengatakan kau menerima sebuah surat perdamaian dari mereka dan dia juga mengatakan dalam surat itu ada persyaratan untuk kita penuhi."

"Yah, karena kau sudah mengetahuinya aku akan mengatakan padamu detailnya."

Izuna diam seraya menatap anikinya itu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah tidak sabar mendengar isi detail dari perkamen yang digenggam anikinya itu.

"Mereka mengajukan perdamaian setelah peperangan antara kita yang sudah berlangsung entah sudah berapa lama. Aku berpikir hal ini sebaiknya bisa dipertimbangkan karena aku sudah lelah dengan peperangan yang tidak ada ujungnya ini. Hanya saja ada 1 syarat dan aku butuh pendapatmu tentang hal ini. Mereka meminta ada ikatan kekeluargaan antara Uchiha dan Senju dengan cara mengadakan pernikahan dengan kedua Klan.

Baik kita ataupun Senju harus menyiapkan pengantin pria dan wanita untuk menikah dengan Klan Senju. Aku sempat berpikir Naori yang akan menjadi pilihan pertamaku, karena dengan begitu kita akan memiliki keturunan Senju begitu pun sebaliknya. Untuk pengantin pria, kita hanya punya 2 pilihan yaitu kau dan aku sendiri. Menurutmu bagaimana otouto?"

"Apakah aniki melupakan bagaimana mereka membunuh 3 saudara kita?Apakah aniki tidak merasa syarat yang mereka ajukan menghina kita, menghina Uchiha?"

"Aku tahu otouto. Dengan menjadikan mereka salah satu bagian dari keluarga kita, aku merasa sudah membuat arwah ayah, ibu dan 3 saudara kita tidak tenang karena menikahi seorang musuh tapi aku sudah lelah Otouto. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat penderitaan klan kita karena kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai."

Izuna melihat kelelahan tidak hanya pada wajah aniki nya itu, tapi fisik dan batinnya seolah-olah sudah menyerah dengan kesedihan, amarah, dan balas dendam. Tak dia pungkiri, dirinya pun sudah jengah dengan permusuhan ini tapi dirinya tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit kehilangan keluarganya karena Senju. Karena kebencian itulah, dirinya bertahan dan kali ini dia juga akan bertahan karena dirinya lah yang akan menjadi pelengkap persyaratan itu.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya aniki karena kau lebih dibutuhkan disini."

"Itu tidak mungkin otouto, aku tidak mengijinkannya. Aku sudah siap untuk melakukannya karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau lah yang akan memimpin negara kita karena aku yakin kau mampu membawa klan kita lebih baik."

"Aniki harus menerimanya. Negara kita lebih membutuhkan aniki daripada aku. Apalagi akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau yang menjadi syarat perdamaian ini. Aku tidak percaya dengan Senju dan kebencianku pada mereka sudah mendarah daging."

"Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya otouto. Kebencianmu yang mendarah daging, tidak akan membuat perdamaian ini berjalan lancar karena itulah aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya. Apa aniki tidak percaya padaku?aku tahu kebencianku tapi aku tahu apa keinginanmu dan bagiku kau lebih penting daripada kebencianku."

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Izuna mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Madara.

"Terimakasih otouto."

"Apapun untukmu aniki."

Madara membaca untuk sekian kalinya perkamen perdamaian itu dan akhirnya menuliskan nama Izuna dan Naori sebagai pengantin pria dan wanita sesuai dengan persyaratan itu. Lalu memanggil Hikaku untuk mengirimkan kembali perkamen perdamaian itu kepada Senju.

"Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik."

...

Hikaku dengan segera menjalankan tugas yang dia berikan untuknya dan hanya butuh 1 hari perjalanan, dirinyapun sampai di Senju. Disana dia langsung diantar untuk bertemu dengan ketua klan Senju, Hashirama.

"Saya utusan dari klan Uchiha menyampaikan perkamen perdamaian ini untuk Senju-sama."

Tobirama yang berdiri disamping kakaknya bergerak maju mengambil perkamen itu dari tangan Hikaku dan menyerahkannya pada Hashirama setelah sebelumnya memeriksanya dulu.

Hashirama membaca perkamen yang dibawa oleh Hikaku dan terlihat raut mukanya yang berubah, terlihat bahagia.

"Katakan pada Madara, lusa aku akan datang di lembah kematian dan bertemu disana untuk membahas perdamaian ini. Katakan padanya juga, aku sangat senang dengan balasan surat ini." Kata Hashirama

"Baik Senju-sama, saya akan langsung mengabarkan hal ini pada Madara-sama." Kata Hikaku seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Tobirama.

"Dia menyetujui syarat yang kita ajukan. Mereka mengajukan nama Naori dan Izuna, meskipun aku berharap namanya menjadi salah satu dalam syarat perjanjian ini."

"Apa menurutmu ini adalah salah satu strategi mereka?Aku tahu betul betapa geniusnya si Uchiha itu."

"Mungkin saja tapi Izuna bukanlah orang biasa, dia adalah pemegang pimpinan setelah Madara dan dia pun bukan orang yang dengan mudah diperdaya."

"Hn, aku juga tahu itu. Tapi, aku merasa tidak suka dengan nama-nama yang mereka ajukan terlebih tidak ada nama si Uchiha itu."

"Lalu bagaimana saranmu?"

Pagi itu, Tobirama di depan para tetua dan tentu Hashirama memberikan pandangannya dan pendapatnya tentang rencana perdamaian itu. Bagaimana nama Madara tidak tercantum dalam surat perdamaian yang mereka kirimkan untuk Uchiha dan menjelaskan kemungkinan ada rencana kotor dibalik itu semua.

Para tetua pun memiliki kekhawatiran itu dan setuju dengan sudut pandang Tobirama meski di lain pihak, Hashirama merasa tidak ada yang aneh ataupun kekhawatiran yang Tobirama katakan karena dia tahu siapa itu Izuna dan Naori. Tapi pendapatnya tidak mendapat tanggapan dari para Tetua.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobirama ada benarnya. Kita tetap harus waspada Hashirama." Kata salah satu tetua.

"Saya paham, hanya saja bukankah percuma kalau kita terlalu berpikir negatif tentang mereka?Saya bahkan terkejut mereka menyetujui perdamaian ini. Mungkin Madara sebenarnya punya keinginan yang sama seperti yang saya inginkan. Tapi, apapun itu hasil musyawarah kita kali ini, saya akan mengikutinya." Kata Hashirama. "Jadi apa solusimu Tobi?"

"Rencana kita adalah menikahkan Toka dengan Madara, tetapi karena ternyata nama Izuna yang muncul berarti Toka akan menikah dengan Izuna sedangkan Hashirama akan menikahi Naori dengan tujuan anak dari masing-masing pasangan akan menjadi ikatan bagi kita dan Uchiha agar perdamaian tetap berlangsung sampai seterusnya.

Tapi ternyata, nama Madara tidak ada dalam syarat perjanjian itu. Karena itu, aku akan menggantikan Toka dan menikah dengan Izuna."

Dari 4 orang yang ikut dalam pertemuan itu, semuanya terkejut dengan perkataan Tobirama.

"Apa maksudmu Tobi?" Tanya Hashirama

"Kakak tahu benar, seperti apa Madara bersikap padaku. Dia sangat tidak suka padaku, karena itu dengan Izuna berada dalam pengawasanku, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat adik kesayangannya itu terluka."

"Bukankah itu malah membuatnya tidak akan menyetujui usulan perdamaian ini Tobi?"

"Itu adalah urusan kakak. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya dia menerima syarat yang kita berikan. Aku serahkan hal itu semua padamu." Kata Tobirama.

Hashirama hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Ide adiknya ini benar-benar konyol.

"Itu tidak mungkin Tobirama. Klan kita tidak pernah melangsungkan pernikahan seperti itu, pasti ada cara lain." Kata tetua lainnya.

"Itu benar." Tetua lain menimpali.

"Kalau begitu, apa solusi kalian?" Tantang Tobirama.

"Tobirama, jaga sikapmu." Kata Hashirama. "Sepertinya kita tidak mendapatkan ide yang lebih bagus meskipun aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya hidupmu dengan Izuna."

Ketiga tetua pun menyetujui saran dari Tobirama karena dalam waktu yang singkat tidak mungkin mereka menemukan ide yang pas untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki Madara. Seandainya nama Madara menjadi salah satu nama dalam perjanjian itu, maka ceritanya akan berbeda.

Setelah ketiga tetua meninggalkan ruangan rapat, Hashirama memandang lekat-lekat Tobirama yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang seharusnya dirinya selesaikan, hanya saja Hashirama lebih suka pergi bertemu orang daripada berada di belakang meja dan memeriksa semua dokumen-dokumen yang tidak pernah habisnya.

"Ada apa?Katakan saja tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Kata Tobirama.

"Apa kau tidak lelah mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu Tobi-chan?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?! Dasar pemalas. Ingat jangan sekali kali kau memanggilku chan." Kata Tobirama sewot.

Hashirama hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang terlihat selalu tegang, sinis dan serius.

"Hei..hei, bagaimana bisa kau akan betah hidup bersama dengan Izuna kalau sikapmu seperti itu?Karena yang aku tahu dia tidak ada bedanya denganmu." Tanya Hashirama.

"Aku tahu itu dan kakak tidak perlu khawatir aku bisa mengatasinya." Kata Tobirama. "Ini selesaikan dokumen-dokumennya. Aku pergi."

"argh...aku tidak mau. Malas sekali aku..." Kata Hashirama dengan malasnya.

"Cepat kerjakan! Aku tidak akan mentolerir kalau dokumen ini tidak kau selesaikan hari ini juga pemalas." Kata Tobirama keras.

"Kau tidak manis sekali Tobi-chan." Kata Hashirama merajuk.

Mata Tobirama berkedut mendengar perkataan Hashirama, ingin sekali menghajarnya tapi ada hal yang harus dia kerjakan daripada berdebat dengan kakaknya yang pemalas itu.

...

Keesokan harinya Hashirama, Tobirama dan beberapa prajurit meninggalkan desa mereka menuju lembah kematian untuk bertemu dengan Klan Uchiha. Hanya butuh waktu tidak sampai 1 hari untuk sampai di lembah kematian. Disana mereka mendirikan beberapa tenda untuk digunakan untuk beristirahat, dan 1 tenda besar untuk dijadikan tempat pertemuan.

Dihari yang sama, rombongan Uchiha pun datang. Mereka pun menyiapkan beberapa tenda untuk beristirahat. Saat itu, Hashirama mendatangi Madara yang sedang duduk di pinggir lembah.

"Yo, apa kabarmu Madara?" Tanya Hashirama

"Hn." Jawab Madara.

Terkadang Hashirama tidak memahami bahasa yang Klan Uchiha katakan. Apa sebenarnya arti kata 'Hn', bukankah lebih baik menjawab pertanyaannya dengan 'kabarku baik' atau 'biasa saja' atau 'itu bukan urusanmu'. Hashirama hanya menggeleng seraya mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah..kita bertemu besok. Aku tunggu kau di tempatku." Dengan begitu Hashirama pergi.

Madara yang tidak menyangka Hashirama pergi hanya menatapnya pergi. Biasanya Hashirama akan mengoceh meski dirinya sering tidak menggubrisnya tapi hanya sekali 'Hn' darinya Hashirama pergi. Tapi, hal itu lebih baik karena Madara ingin sendiri dan memikirkan kembali perdamaian ini.

Malam mulai menelisik masuk, perapian mulai dinyalakan dan makanan pun mulai dibagi. Madara menatap makanannya dengan tidak selera. Izuna yang melihatnya hanya membiarkannya kakaknya seperti itu karena itu artinya ada banyak hal yang kakaknya itu pikirkan sekaligus.

Madara meninggalkan tempat perjamuan dan kembali ke tendanya untuk tidur dan malam itu dia pun bermimpi.

 _Madara berada dalam sebuah pertempuran antara dirinya dan Hashirama. Banyak mayat bergelimpangan baik dari pihaknya ataupun dari pihak Senju. Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, dia bisa melihat adik kesayangannya bertarung dengan Tobirama._

" _Hei, apa yang kau lihat?lawanmu adalah aku jadi fokuslah padaku." Kata Hashirama_

 _Tapi, perkataan Hashirama seperti biasa tidak dia gubris, dia lebih tertarik dengan pertempuran adiknya. Awalnya Izuna dapat menangkis serangan dari Tobirama bahkan membuatnya jatuh terjerembab dan ketika Izuna menghunuskan pedangnya tanpa dia sangka, Tobirama pun sedang menghunus pedangnya dan dengan kecepatan kilat Tobirama berhasil melukai Izuna._

 _Madara tercekat melihat pertempuran itu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. IZUNA..." Madara berlari ke arah Izuna yang terluka. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, dan luka sabetan pedang mengenai perutnya. Seketika itu, Izuna tidak bernyawa meski berkali-kali Madara memanggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban._

Madara terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat rambutnya melekat di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah itu semua hanyalah mimpi." Madara pun turun dari tempatnya tidur dan berjalan ke arah tenda Izuna berada. Disana dia melihat adiknya yang sedang tertidur terlihat dari gerak dadanya yang naik turun.

Malam itu, Madara tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, takut mimpi itu akan datang dan menghantuinya hingga pagi menyapanya.

Sinar matahari menelusup menghangatkan wajahnya yang kusut. Izuna datang menghampirinya.

"Kakak, waktunya pergi." Kata Izuna

Mereka yang terdiri dari Madara, Izuna, Naori dan Hikaku bergerak ke arah dimana Hashirama berada dan menyelesaikan perjanjian perdamaian ini.

Sesampainya disana mereka berempat disambut oleh Hashirama dan Tobirama. Seperti biasa, Hashirama menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Mari..mari masuk. Kami sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Kata Hashirama dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari mulutnya itu.

"Tidak perlu berbelit belit Hashirama. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata Madara

"Baiklah.." Kata Hashirama seraya mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. "Aku telah menerima nama-nama yang kau ajukan untuk pernikahan ini. Awalnya aku pikir, namamu ada dalam perdamaian ini karena aku sendiri yang akan menikahi Naori sedangkan namamu diganti oleh Izuna, maka kami tidak bisa menikahkan dia dengan Toka yang berusia jauh di atas Izuna karena itu kami akan menikahkan Izuna dengan Tobirama." Kata Hashirama.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik tidak ada reaksi dari Madara lalu dalam detik ke empat, Madara berdiri saking terkejutnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?aku tahu kegilaanmu Hashirama tapi aku tidak menyangka hal ini. Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan adikku untuk menikah dengan adik albinomu yang brengsek itu." Kata Madara seraya menatap benci Tobirama.

Hashirama sudah sangat yakin hal ini adalah reaksi dari Madara yang cinta mati pada adik kesayangannya itu. Tidak hanya itu saja, 3 Uchiha yang lain pun terperangah mendengarnya meskipun Uchiha terkenal dengan wajah stoic nya namun pernikahan Izuna dan Tobirama mampu membuatnya bereaksi seperti itu sungguh pemandangan yang jarang. Namun, yang lebih di pikirkan Hashirama adalah bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini pada Madara.

Namun, saat akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Madara, Izuna memotongnya.

"Aku menerimanya." Kata Izuna yang menatapnya lekat dan minim ekspresi.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga Uchiha itu pun dibuat terperangah.

"Otouto, jangan bertindak tergesa-gesa." Kata Madara

"Aniki, ini adalah cara mereka untuk mengikatmu tidak hanya tangan tapi juga kakimu. Dengan mengajukan syarat ini, maka kau akan tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyebabkan perjanjian perdamaian ini batal. Bukankah begitu Senju-sama?" Tanya Izuna

Kini Hashirama lah yang terperangah karena perkataan Izuna yang blak blakan dan Hashirama hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau kau punya syarat, aku pun juga sama Hashirama." Kata Madara yang di iyakan oleh Hashirama. "Setelah kau menikah dengan Naori, maka kau akan tinggal bersama kami bukan sebaliknya karena aku menyetujui Izuna untuk tinggal bersama adikmu itu. Aku rasa ini adalah penawaran yang adil."

Tanpa berkata banyak lagi Hashirama menyetujuinya dan ketika Tobirama hendak mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya Hashirama membelalakkan matanya, memberinya peringatan.

Selain membicarakan tentang pernikahan, mereka pun membicarakan tentang kerjasama perdagangan, batas wilayah dan kedaulatan masing-masing negara.

"Semuanya sudah kita bicarakan. Pernikahan akan diselenggarakan 2 minggu dari hari ini dan per hari ini juga kerjasama antar negara akan berlaku dan kita akan saling membantu apabila salah satu dari kita diserang oleh negara lain." Kata Madara yang di angguki oleh Hashirama.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ke empat Uchiha itu pun meninggalkan tenda Senju dan kembali ke negara mereka untuk segera mempersiapkan acara pernikahan itu.

Setelah Uchiha pergi, Tobirama mencegah kakaknya yang hendak keluar tenda.

"Kakak, kenapa kau dengan mudah menyetujuinya?menyetujui kalau kau akan pindah ke negara mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan negara kita?Siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin kita?" Tanya Tobirama

"Izuna sudah mengatakan semuanya tadi bahwa dia dengan sangat mudah membaca strategi kita agar Madara tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak yang bisa membatalkan perjanjian perdamaian ini dan ketika mereka meminta hal yang sama padaku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak setuju?mereka dijuluki jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Lalu mengenai pemimpin, aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa menjalankan negara kita dengan baik." Kata Hashirama seraya menepuk pundak Tobirama. "Ayo kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini, kita juga harus menyiapkan acara pernikahan kita dan perpindahan pimpinan."

Tobirama menunduk. Kali ini dia kalah 1 langkah dari Uchiha tapi akan masih banyak cara untuk mengalahkan Uchiha terutama membuat Madara Uchiha merana.

xxx

Masing-masing negara sedang sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan pemimpin mereka.

 **Di Negara Senju**

Hashirama sibuk ke sebuah toko baju dimana dia akan membeli sepasang baju pengantin untuk dirinya dan adiknya karena adiknya yang terlalu sinis itu lebih memilih menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen negara dibanding mengurus pernikahannya nanti.

Dalam waktu 2 minggu itu, dia sempatkan untuk menemui Naori dan mengajaknya untuk mengukur baju yang akan dia pakai untuk pernikahannya nanti dan tidak hanya itu, Hashirama baru mengetahui bahwa Naori adalah Uchiha yang tidak hanya memberinya kata 'Hn' padanya. Hashirama begitu mengagumi Naori yang begitu pintar, tipikal Uchiha, tapi begitu nyaman diajak bicara dan Hashirama begitu bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Izuna, dia bahkan sepertinya tidak terlalu antusias dengan pernikahannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menolak saat diberitahu bahwa nantinya dia yang akan menggunakan kimono putih yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang wanita menikah. Hashirama sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan adiknya dan Izuna nantinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama type orang yang acuh tak acuh. Membayangkannya saja membuat kepala Hashirama pening.

Dibandingkan dengan persiapan pernikahan, Tobirama lebih antusias dengan urusan negara meskipun dia menolak untuk menjadi pimpinan negara dan hanya mengganti sementara posisi Hashirama, terkadang ingin sekali Hashirama menjitak atau apapun agar adiknya itu lebih memikirkan soal masa depannya nanti.

 **Di Negara Uchiha**

Mereka mulai membuat hiasan pernikahan mulai dari jalan hingga kuil yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat untuk upacara pernikahan perdamaian itu. Namun, kemeriahan itu tidak membuat hati Madara tenang mengingat mimpinya tentang Tobirama yang melukai adiknya bahkan sampai membuat adiknya meninggal. Madara berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin dengan cara ini, mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan dan adiknya akan selalu bersamanya.

"Apa yang aniki pikirkan?" Tanya Izuna membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Memikirkanmu otouto. Memikirkanmu yang akan pergi meninggalkanku disini, kau jauh dariku apalagi harus hidup bersama dengan si Senju brengsek itu." Kata Madara

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu maka perdamaian ini tidak akan terjadi aniki. Bukankah yang lebih penting dari segalanya adalah kita menghentikan segala penderitaan, kesengsaraan akan perang yang kita sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya. Kita sudah menghabiskan hidup ini dengan begitu banyak kesedihan karena kehilangan dan kita akan mengubahnya dengan pengorbanan kita." Kata Izuna

"Tapi aku akan kehilanganmu otouto." Kata Madara

"Kau masih bisa mengunjungiku nanti. Ne aniki?" Kata Izuna seraya memeluk erat kakaknya itu.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu seperti apa karakter Senju berengsek itu. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya padanya. Apalagi aku bermimpi buruk tentang dia dan kau otouto."

"Mada-nii, kau mimpi apa?"

Madara menceritakan tentang mimpinya dimana Izuna terlibat pertarungan dengan Tobirama dan dalam pertarungan itu, Tobirama berhasil mengalahkan Izuna bahkan membuatnya terbunuh dalam duel itu. Izuna yang mendengarnya hanya diam seraya memanggut manggutkan kepalanya.

"Mada-nii, dia nantinya adalah suamiku bukankah mungkin dengan begini dia tidak akan menyakitiku atau bahkan membunuhku?Kalau pun benar, aku rasa dengan tidak menjalankan syarat perdamaian ini maka kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya di medan perang semakin besar itu artinya kemungkinan aku bertarung dengannya semakin besar dan berarti bisa saja mimpimu jadi kenyataan."

Madara terdiam, dia sungguh tidak ingin otouto tercintanya itu menikah dengan senju sialan itu. Seandainya saja saat itu, dia tidak menyetujui saran Izuna maka saat ini dirinyalah yang akan menikah dengan Senju sialan itu tapi bukan dengan Tobirama tapi dengan Toka. Madara yakin perubahan nama Toka menjadi Tobirama karena mereka melihat nama dirinya tidak ada dalam syarat pernikahan itu sedangkan pimpinan mereka Hashirama ikut dalam perjanjian perdamaian ini.

"Jangan merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal. Tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tahu benar apa yang ada dalam kepalamu Mada-nii."

"Tapi aku akan merindukanmu otouto. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?"

Izuna bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Madara yang alay. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Madara menjadi manja saat bersama dengan dirinya, Madara yang mereka kenal adalah orang yang dingin, sinis, kejam, tidak berperasaan.

"Aku pergi dan hentikan sikapmu yang seperti itu Mada-nii."

Madara hanya bisa melihat punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok rumah mereka. Madara mulai merasakan kesepian dalam hidupnya, dengan perginya Izuna tidak ada lagi yang akan merawatnya dan memperhatikannya karena itulah dirinya hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari dalam otaknya yang kata orang jenius itu dan dengan seringainya yang mengerikan Madara terkekeh persis seperti penjahat yang telah menemukan ide jahat yang bisa dipastikan anti gagal dan saat itu juga Madara pun menjalankan rencananya.

...

Pernikahan pun berlangsung. Mempelai pria telah memasuki wilayah negara Uchiha dengan membawa beberapa kereta yang berisi pernak-pernik pernikahan dan beberapa prajurit pengawal.

Hashirama dan Tobirama terlihat memakai hakama hitam yang biasa digunakan untuk upacara pernikahan. Senju bersaudara itu terlihat gagah, tak sedikit gadis-gadis Uchiha iri karena bukan mereka yang menjadi bagian dari pernikahan perdamaian ini. Mereka berdua disambut dengan meriah karena dengan dilangsungkan pernikahan ini maka perdamaian pun terjadi, tidak ada perang, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada penderitaan dan kehilangan. Rakyat negara Uchiha menyambut baik pernikahan ini.

Rombongan pun sampai di sebuah kuil yang terletak di tengah kota. Hashirama dan Tobirama turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke dalam kuil. Disana mereka disambut oleh para tetua dan juga dua pengantin yang tampak anggun dengan kimono putih yang ditutup dengan kerudung berwarna senada. Upacara pun dimulai.

Senju bersaudara merasa penasaran dengan bagaimana wajah calon suami mereka nanti, khususnya Hashirama, karena kerudung yang mereka pakai tidak seperti kerudung pada umumnya, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajah pengantin mereka.

Dua pasang pengantin berdiri di tengah dimana tetua, kerabat berkumpul waktu itu dengan di iringi lagu kiyari sedangkan pendeta memimpin doa untuk para leluhur agar direstui pernikahan itu. Lalu secara bergantian Hashirama mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka yang kemudian di susul oleh Tobirama, kemudian meminum anggur dari cawan yang sudah disiapkan sebanyak 3 kali yang kemudian diulang lagi sebanyak 3 kali. Setelah melakukan janji setia pernikahan di depan para dewa, mereka sah menjadi pasangan.

Hashirama membuka kerudung yang menutup pengantinnya itu betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati bukanlah Naori yang ada di hadapannya melainkan Madara, ya Madara Uchiha dengan memakai kimono putih telah memperdaya semua orang yang ada disana.

"Madara?!" Hashirama tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Tobirama yang berada tak jauh darinya pun hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

 _1 hari sebelum pernikahan_

 _Madara yang melihat Izuna pergi dari hadapannya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesepiannya tanpa otouto tercintanya itu, hingga akhirnya otaknya yang jenius bekerja dengan sendirinya yang akhirnya menelurkan sebuah ide dimana dia nantinya setelah kepergian Izuna, dia tidak akan kesepian._

 _Madara bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah rumah Naori Uchiha. Disana dia bertemu dengan Naori yang sedang duduk tenang menikmati sorenya seraya menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya._

" _Madara-sama, apa yang membuat dirimu datang kemari?"_

 _Naori yang melihat kedatangan Madara, meletakkan cangkir tehnya seraya mempersilahkan Madara masuk._

" _Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau kau tidak perlu terbebani lagi dengan permikahan perdamaian ini. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri."_

 _Naori yang merasa tidak antusias dengan pernikahannya hanya mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Madara. Sekalipun dia antusias, rasanya dia tetap memilih mematuhi perintah dari pemimpinnya itu._

" _Kau menerima begitu saja?Kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasanku?"_

" _Hn." Naori menggeleng._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan."_

 _Madara pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Naori dimana Naori melanjutkan aktifitasnya meminum teh di sore hari yang tenang. Tidak Madara sangka, rencananya berjalan dengan mulus._

 _Dalam perjalanannya ke tukang jahit, dia bertemu dengan Hikaku dan Madara pun menjelaskan rencananya kepada Hikaku._

" _Apa Anda yakin Madara-sama?"_

" _Hn. Senju berengsek itu telah dengan sengaja mengajukan namanya agar bisa merampas Izuna dariku karena itulah rencana ini harus berhasil karena aku akan membalas rencananya itu."_

 _Madara merahasiakan alasan sebenarnya dirinya menjalankan rencana ini meskipun baru dia sadari alasan membalas rencana Tobirama terdengar begitu logis dibanding alasannya yang pertama. Kehilangan Izuna berarti dirinya kesepian dan Madara tidak ingin hanya dirinya saja yang mengalaminya, tidak bisa tidur karena otouto tercintanya bersama si berengsek Senju dan kesepian setidaknya si berengsek Senju juga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan karena kakaknya ada bersama Madara dan sekali lagi Madara terkekeh._

 _Hikaku menatap Madara aneh._

" _Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan selanjutnya?"_

 _Madara pun mengajak Hikaku ke tukang jahit untuk menjahitkan kimono putih untuknya dan menceritakan kelanjutan rencananya saat perjalanan ke arah tukang jahit._

 _Sesampainya disana, Kawamura Uchiha terkejut mendengar perubahan itu namun karena permintaan pemimpin negara, dirinya hanya bisa berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar bisa menyelesaikan jahitannya._

" _Aku ingin penutup kepala itu menutupi bagian wajahku dan Izuna jadi mereka tidak akan mengetahui rencana ini."_

Para tetua Uchiha shock melihat Madara melakukan rencana itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tidak hanya tetua Uchiha, shock itu pun melanda para tetua Senju yang masih tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?Apa kalian ingin mempermainkan kami?" Tanya salah satu tetua.

Sebelum Madara menjawab, Hashirama memotongnya.

"Saya rasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan bukankah ini bagus akhirnya Madara menjadi bagian inti dari perdamaian ini."

"Hashi-nii, dia sengaja melakukan itu karena aku."

"Heh, aku tidak akan membiarkan hanya diriku saja yang merasakan kesepian karena ditinggal oleh satu-satunya saudara dan selalu merasa khawatir."

"Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir padanya atapun akan merasa kesepian karena kepergiannya dan hidup bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Tobi-chan, kau melukai perasaanku." Hashirama berkata seraya nangis buaya.

Tobirama menahan amarahnya karena kakak idiotnya berlaku memalukan.

"idiot." Kata Izuna yang akhirnya bicara.

"Mada-chan, sepertinya rencanamu tidak terlalu berhasil."

"Kenapa kau malah nyengir-nyengir kegirangan bodoh. Apa kau tidak merasa tertipu karena aku sudah menggantikan Naori?"

"Bagiku siapa saja tidak masalah, asalkan perdamaian ini menjadi kenyataan."

"Tsk."

Madara kesal dan bertambah kesal ketika Tobirama membuka kerudung Izuna dan mencium bibir adiknya itu. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi, seakan-akan Tobirama mengejeknya dengan adegan ciuman yang terasa lambat bagi Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada otoutoku cabul?" Madara mencak-mencak bak orang kesetanan.

Hashirama menahan Madara yang sudah bersiap berlari ke arah Tobirama untuk menghajarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, dia harus membayar apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Izuna-ku. Dia sudah membuat Izuna-ku ternoda karena kecabulannya."

Hashirama kemudian berbisik ke telinga Madara dan dalam sekejab Madara terdiam, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Tobirama yang melihat tingkah antik Madara hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Idiot." Katanya lirih seraya menggandeng Izuna meninggalkan kuil dan beranjak ke aula pertemuan dimana pesta pernikahan di adakan tanpa menyadari tidak hanya Madara yang merona, tapi pria yang telah resmi menjadi pasangannya ini pun tengah merona.

Tbc..

A/n: Fic pertama dengan pair TobiIzu yang jarang ada. So, kalau ada yang perlu diperbaiki baik dari segi bahasa, penyampaian dan penulisan katakan saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengubah cara penulisanku, penyampaian dan bahasa yang aku pakai. Kalian boleh tunjukkan padaku apabila ada ejaan yang tidak benar, maka aku akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya.

Kalau kalian merasa mereka terlalu OOC, ya biarkanlah di cerita ini mereka OOC karena aku akan menulis sesuai dengan karakter yang aku inginkan.

Slow Update, so be patients please...

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Afrodisiak

 **Sebelumnya:**

Madara kesal dan bertambah kesal ketika Tobirama membuka kerudung Izuna dan mencium bibir adiknya itu. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi, seakan-akan Tobirama mengejeknya dengan adegan ciuman yang terasa lambat bagi Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada otoutoku cabul?" Madara mencak-mencak bak orang kesetanan.

Hashirama menahan Madara yang sudah bersiap berlari ke arah Tobirama untuk menghajarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, dia harus membayar apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Izuna-ku. Dia sudah membuat Izuna-ku ternoda karena kecabulannya."

Hashirama kemudian berbisik ke telinga Madara dan dalam sekejab Madara terdiam, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Tobirama yang melihat tingkah antik Madara hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Idiot." Katanya lirih seraya menggandeng Izuna meninggalkan kuil dan beranjak ke aula pertemuan dimana pesta pernikahan di adakan tanpa menyadari tidak hanya Madara yang merona, tapi pria yang telah resmi menjadi pasangannya ini pun tengah merona.

...

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, berkumpul para tetua, kerabat dekat dan dua pasang pengantin. Setelah melakukan upacara pernikahan, kini pesta pernikahan pun digelar. Sebuah pesta yang tidak hanya di gelar diruangan itu, tapi seluruh penduduk Uchiha pun sedang merayakannya.

Hashirama yang terlihat sangat bahagia tak bisa melepas senyum lebarnya seraya menyapa beberapa kerabat dari Uchiha, sedangkan Madara tidak bisa lepas dari pandangannya ke arah Izuna, otouto nya yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan tak jarang memasang muka galak ke arah Tobirama yang dengan seringai tipisnya seolah-olah mengejeknya.

Izuna yang terlihat bosan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan ketika penglihatannya berakhir pada sosok sang kakak, Izuna hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu berjalan ke arah Madara.

"Mada-nii, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisi senju brengsek itu. Beraninya dia men..men..". bahkan Madara tidak sanggup mengatakan 1 kata itu.

"menciumku."

"ya itu. Dihadapan banyak orang berani sekali si cabul itu berbuat hal yang memalukan seperti itu."

Izuna hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu dia teringat ketika tingkah aniki nya yang mencak-mencak tidak karuan saat itu berhenti seketika ketika Hashirama berbisik.

"Katakan padaku Mada-nii, apa yang dikatakan senju idiot itu padamu?sampai-sampai kau menutup mulutmu tiba-tiba."

Madara yang sedang marah sampai ke ubun-ubun itu pun terdiam seketika mendengar pertanyaan Izuna seraya mengingat kembali perkataan Hashirama padanya.

" _Tenanglah Mada-chan, kalau kau tidak tenang aku akan menghukummu nanti malam."_

Madara masih merasakan hangatnya nafas Hashirama di telinganya dan membuatnya merinding lagi yang tanpa dia sadari, dia pun merona.

"Mada-nii kau merona." Bisik Izuna seraya meninggalkan Madara dan kembali ke arah dimana Tobirama berdiri.

Sontak Madara pun gelagapan dan membuatnya semakin memerah. Hashirama yang melihatnya, menghampirinya.

"Kau sakit Mada-chan?"

Namun, muka merah Madara bukanlah karena malu tapi berganti dengan kemarahan ketika Hashirama menambahkan –chan di belakang namanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dasar senju idiot." Katanya murka yang tentu saja membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

Para tetua dari Senju pun terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan Madara pada pimpinannya itu. Namun, Hashirama yang melihat kondisi yang tegang, tertawa lepas mencairkan suasana seolah-olah tidak mempermasalahkan hinaan Madara padanya, tapi mungkin saja Hashirama memang tidak masalah dengan Madara memanggilnya idiot.

Izuna dan Tobirama yang melihat kelakukan kakak-kakaknya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata. "Idiot."

"Hmm...kau benar sekali Uchiha, kakakmu itu memang idiot." Kata Tobirama nyinyir

"Aku tidak membicarakan kakakku Senju, aku bicara tentang kakakmu." Jawab Izuna seraya menatap benci Tobirama yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah bencinya.

Para tamu yang melihat pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berjamaah ketika melihat 2 pasangan itu beragumen. Mungkin pernikahan damai ini sama sekali bukan ide yang baik.

Malam semakin larut, beberapa tamu pun hampir semua meninggalkan ruangan itu yang tersisa hanyalah para tetua dari masing-masing negara. Mereka pun untuk pertama kalinya berunding membahas tingkah 2 pasang pengantin yang tidak menunjukkan perdamaian sama sekali.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mereka?Hashirama-sama terlihat sangat tenang menangani Madara-sama, jadi sepertinya hubungan mereka ke depan tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Mengenai Madara-sama, sifat over protektifnya pada Izuna-sama memang tidak bisa dipungkiri karena dari dulu memang seperti itu tapi itupun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena Izuna-sama akan pergi ke negara Senju. Aku hanya mengkhawtirkan hubungan antara Tobirama-sama dengan Izuna-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kata salah satu tetua Uchiha.

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Tobirama-sama adalah orang yang tegas bahkan terkesan sinis tapi beliau adalah orang yang berwibawa sedangkan Izuna-sama, sepertinya berbagi sifat dengan Tobirama-sama jadi rasanya akan sangat sulit menggambarkan kehidupan mereka setelah menikah. Apalagi, aku pernah mendengar bahwa kebencian mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain sangatlah dalam dan itu yang membuatku terkejut ketika Tobirama-sama mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menikahi Izuna-sama." Kata Tetua Senju. "Kini, ditambah Madara-sama juga ikut dalam pernikahan damai ini membuat masalah ini semakin rumit."

"Baiklah sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain jalan ini." Kata tetua Senju yang lain seraya mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil. "Kita akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok."

...

Pesta pernikahan pun selesai. Ruangan itupun sepi, jalanan pun sepi. Manusia-manusia yang berada dalam negara Uchiha pun kembali kedalam rumah mereka masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia bahwa dengan ini perdamaian adalah suatu hal yang nyata. Kematian, kesedian, penderitaan karena perang tidak ada lagi dan mereka siap menyongsong esok yang mereka yakini akan jauh lebih baik.

Kebahagiaan dan Kesengsaraan bagaikan dua sisi mata uang yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ketika rakyat Uchiha berbahagia, di sisi lain seorang Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha merasakan kesengsaraan dalam hatinya.

Dilihatnya negara Uchiha dari kamarnya yang menjulang, begitu damai dan untuk pertama kalinya negaranya terlihat tenang dan itu membuat kesengsaraannya sedikit berkurang. Disini dia harus menjalani kahidupan pertamanya dengan orang lain yang tidak lain adalah musuh abadinya dan lebih parah lagi, besok dia akan pergi dari negara tercintanya ini untuk pergi ke negara musuh dan yang lebih merana lagi, dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan aniki nya setiap hari, tidak bisa lagi melihat tingkah aniki nya yang alay dan tidak bisa lagi berlatih bersama.

Izuna menghela nafas lelah. Namun, semua pengorbanannya, kesengsaraannya terbayar dengan kebahagiaan rakyat Uchiha dan kedamaian negaranya. Merasa lelah, Izuna pun beranjak dari balkon ke arah futon yang sudah siap di lantai, di baringkannya tubuhnya yang lelah dan berharap mimpi indah untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama datang padanya.

Izuna merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar, panas merembet dari kaki hingga ujung rambutnya, kepalanya terasa sakit tanpa dia sadari nafasnya terengah-engah. Izuna merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dalam tubuhnya dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya itu. Lalu dia mendengar suara memanggil namanya dan seketika itu hanyalah gelap.

...

Tobirama yang sedang bosan berjalan-jalan di jalanan negara Uchiha, disana dia berpikir semua rakyat Uchiha membencinya namun siapa sangka tatapan hangat yang dia terima. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa pernikahan ini ada manfaatnya juga.

Tobirama memutuskan untuk kembali setelah menenangkan pikirannya karena malam ini adalah malam pertama setelah menikah, ya meskipun yang dia nikahi Uchiha yang sangat dia benci tapi tetap saja dia merasa gugup. Tobirama masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang sudah diberitahukan padanya. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu geser, masih merasa tidak yakin akan masuk atau tidak. Lalu dia mendengar suara lenguhan dari dalam.

Dibukanya pintu geser itu dengan kasar dan melihat ke dalam kamar itu, namun dia tidak merasakan cakra orang lain selain Izuna. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Izuna yang meringkuk di atas futon dengan keringat yang membasahi hakamanya bahkan rambut panjangnya pun telah basah karena keringat. Poni rambutnya pun menempel pada dahi dan pipi Izuna karena keringat.

"Ugh..."

Tobirama mencoba memeriksa cakra Izuna tapi tidak ada yang berbahaya. Lalu di dekatinya Izuna namun tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya.

"Izuna.."

Tobirama terkejut melihat ekspresi Izuna yang tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya berair, wajahnya merona dan bibir tipisnya memerah. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Tobirama pun dapat melihat tubuh Izuna gemetar dan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Uchiha, ada apa denganmu?" Tobirama bertanya seraya menyentuh pundak Izuna.

"Pa..pa..nas. sa..kit.." Kata Izuna terbata-bata.

Tobirama mengumpat, dia tidak percaya kalau ada yang ingin meracuni Izuna di saat seperti ini. Kalau dia memanggil dokter, maka bisa-bisa terjadi perang lagi.

"a...a..ir.." Kata Izuna terengah-engah

"Baik...baik, tunggu aku akan mengambilkannya." Kata Tobirama seraya mengambil air yang ada di dekat futon mereka.

"Ini minumlah." Kata Tobirama seraya menyandarkan tubuh Izuna dalam pangkuannya dan membantu Izuna meminum air.

Tobirama merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya dengan Izuna saat ini. Kepala Izuna yang berada di antara leher dan bahunya, masih susah bernafas dan nafas hangat Izuna di lehernya membuat Tobirama tidak nyaman.

"Sial."

Tobirama membantu Izuna yang berusaha untuk tidak bersandar padanya. Lalu dia merasakan tangan Izuna yang dingin memegang pipinya dan menyatukan dahinya dengannya.

"Kau dingin Tobirama." Kata Izuna lirih dan Tobirama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan jarak yang begitu dekat seperti itu. Nafas Izuna dapat dia rasakan panas di bibirnya dan untuk kedua kalinya dia merasakan lembutnya bibir Izuna tapi kali ini bibir itu terasa panas di bibirnya. Tapi, tidak hanya bibir itu, Tobirama merasakan lidah Izuna melesak ke dalam mulutnya.

"Izuna, hentikan. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin ini terjadi." Kata Tobirama seraya memegang pundak Izuna dan melepas ciuman itu.

"Aku mohon...aku tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku mohon..." Izuna memelas.

Tobirama meski benci tapi dia bukan orang jahat. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Izuna. Setelah ini jangan menyalahkanku." Tobirama berjanji setelah malam ini, dia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Izuna karena dia tahu seperti apa Izuna.

Tobirama mulai mencium Izuna, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Izuna semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas. Tobirama membaringkan Izuna agar lebih mudah mencumbuinya.

"Ugh...mmm..." Izuna mendesah manja.

Tobirama tidak sanggup mendengar desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari mulut manis Izuna.

Izuna dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di bantal, pipi merona, bibir yang merah, hakamanya pun tersingkap, mempertontonkan dadanya yang mengkilat karena keringat dan puting kecilnya yang menegang dan kejantanannya yang menegang membuat Tobirama menyadari akan satu hal. Izuna di cekoki obat perangsang. Hanya ada 1 cara agar obat perangsang itu keluar dari tubuh Izuna adalah dengan membuatnya klimaks.

"Maafkan aku Izuna." Tobirama menarik Izuna dari futon, mendudukkannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tobirama merasakan dadanya basah karena Izuna yang berkeringat hebat menahan gairah yang bukan keinginannya.

Ditekuknya kaki Izuna dan menyangganya dengan kedua pahanya, Tobirama membuka hakama yang dikenakan Izuna dengan tangan gemetar dan memegang penis Izuna lalu dengan gerakan naik turun, Tobirama berusaha mengeluarkan cairan sperma Izuna agar obat perangsang itupun keluar dari tubuh Izuna.

"Engh..ah...ah..Tobi..."

Tobirama berusaha mengacuhkan desahan Izuna dan betapa erotisnya ketika Izuna menyebut namanya.

"ah..ah..ha..ah.." Izuna mulai meracau. "To..To..bi..ah..."

"Kuso...jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Uchiha"

Tobirama mempercepat temponya dan cairan putih itu pun keluar. Setelah tiga kali orgasme, Izuna mulai tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan suhu tubuhnya pun mulai menghangat. Tobirama membantu Izuna membersihkan sisa-sisa aktivitas mereka dan mengganti hakama Izuna yang sudah basah.

"Sial..Sial..." Tobirama kembali mengumpat karena, kini masalah Izuna menjadi masalahnya. Dengan segera dia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Tobirama memeriksa kembali Izuna dan setelah dirasa sudah baikan, Tobirama pun tidur. Namun sebelum dia memejamkan matanya, Izuna berbalik kearahnya dan meringkuk di dadanya.

"Hah...aku rasa malam ini akan terasa panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi." Tobirama pun tertidur.

...

Dimalam yang sama, pasangan pengantin yang lain pun punya kegiatan malam mereka sendiri. Madara yang sudah siap dengan kedatangan Hashirama bersiap-siap menyambut "suami" nya itu.

Hashirama yang masuk ke dalam kekamarnya mendapati Madara yang begitu tegang. "Ah..Mada-chan, duduklah. Kau tidak perlu berdiri seperti itu."

Madara pun duduk agak jauh dari Hashirama yang masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang bodoh dan Madara pun hanya bisa mendecih. Rencanya gagal karena tidak bisa membuat senju cabul itu merasa kehilangan seperti dirinya yang kehilangan Izuna. Mengingat Izuna, dia ingat akan Izuna dan Senju cabul itu yang kini mungkin sedang berduaan sama seperti dirinya dengan Hashirama.

'Tidak akan aku biarkan, aku akan datang ke kamar Izuna dan memintanya untuk tidur denganku.' Batin Madara. Namun belum dia berdiri, Hashirama sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak baik mengganggu malam pertama seseorang Mada-chan, apalagi adikmu sendiri. Tobirama tidak akan melukai Izuna, sekalipun nanti mereka bermain kasar, aku yakin Izuna tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka." Kata Hashirama.

Mendengar Hashirama berkata tentang "bermain kasar" membuat bulu kuduk Madara berdiri, tidak mungkin dirinya dia saja setelah mendengar Hashirama berkata seperti itu dan Madara hanya memandang Hashirama horor.

"Ups...sepertinya aku salah mengatakan apa yang aku maksud." Kata Hashirama lirih. "Bukan seperti itu Mada-chan, maksudku.."

"Diam kau otak kotor. Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan otoutoku yang manis kalian nodai dengan pikiran-pikiran cabul seperti itu." Kata Madara seraya berdiri. "Aku akan ke kamar Izuna dan mengajaknya tidur denganku."

Belum Madara membuka pintu geser itu, Hashirama dengan kecepatan kilat menutup mata Madara dengan kain dan mengaktifkan teknik elemen kayu yang membatasi gerak Madara dengan lilitan pada kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya.

"Dasar brengsek kau Hashirama. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Kata Madara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hashirama memukul tengkuk Madara yang membuatnya pingsan dan membawanya ke futon yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. Perlahan Hashirama membuka penutup mata pada Madara, dan melihat begitu tenangnya Madara ketika sedang pingsan.

"Maafkan aku Mada-chan, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui Izuna karena jika tidak maka perdamaian ini akan batal." Kata Hashirama lirih seraya mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Para tetua sedang menjalankan rencananya dan Hashirama yang mengetahui ini meminta para tetua untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuat rencana perdamaian ini menjadi sia-sia._

" _Apakah para tetua sudah memikirkan masak-masak rencana ini?Akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai Madara tahu akan hal ini bahkan mungkin bukan hanya Madara, tapi Tobirama pun akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

" _Hashirama-sama, kami tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai rencana ini gagal tapi bukan kita saja yang menyetujui ini semua, para tetua Uchiha pun setuju. Kami melakukan ini bukan karena tanpa alasan, kami melihat diantara kalian berempat, Tobirama-sama dan Izuna-sama lah yang hubungannya lebih mudah pecah dan kami juga tahu bagaimana sikap Madara-sama kepada Izuna-sama. Anda dapat meredam amarah Madara-sama dengan kepribadian Anda tapi tidak dengan Tobirama-sama. Karena itu kami memberikan obat perangsang dalam minuman Izuna-sama." Kata salah satu Tetua._

" _Kami tahu betul watak Tobirama-sama, apabila melihat Izuna-sama dalam kondisi terangsang maka sebenci apapun Tobirama-sama, saya yakin beliau tidak akan tega melihat Izuna-sama dalam kondisi seperti itu dan kami juga yakin bahwa Tobirama-sama tidak akan meminta bantuan dokter karena Tobirama-sama juga memikirkan pentingnya perdamaian ini." Timpal salah satu Tetua_

" _Baiklah kalau kalian merasa yakin, tapi aku tidak akan ikut campur kalau Tobirama mendatangi kalian." Kata Hashirama. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sementara kalian menjalankan rencana ini?"_

" _Usahakan Madara-sama tidak mendekati kamar Izuna-sama malam ini." Kata Tetua itu._

 _Hashirama mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan dimana para tetua menginap. Hashirama yang kembali ke dalam kamarnya melewati kamar Tobirama dan Izuna. Hashirama berniat untuk memberitahu Tobirama tentang rencana para tetua, namun ketika dia mendekat ke pintu kamar itu dia mendengar desahan demi desahan dari dalam kamar Tobirama._

" _To..To..bi..ah.." Suara desahan Izuna menampar telinga Hashirama hingga memerah_

" _Kuso...jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu Uchiha." Suara Tobirama yang terdengar gemetar dan tertahan menonjok telinga Hashirama yang tidak hanya telinganya saja yang memerah tapi wajahnya pun tak kalah merah._

 _Hashirama dengan secepat kilat kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Wajahnya kembali memerah tatkala mengingat suara-suara Tobirama dan Izuna_.

Hashirama kembali memerah ketika mengingatnya lagi dan hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Hashirama tahu bahwa mengatasi seorang Madara bukanlah hal mudah. Dia adalah shinobi paling genius yang pernah ada dan menggunakan teknik elemen kayu pada Madara memang berlebihan tapi dia tidak ingin rencana ini gagal yang bisa membuat perdamaian pun gagal.

'Mengapa untuk damai saja bisa jadi seruwet ini?'

Hashirama tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah tenang Madara seraya menyentuh pipi Madara dengan ibu jarinya dan mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan namun pasti, Hashirama mendekat ke arah Madara dan mencium bibir Madara yang bungkam lalu memeluknya dan tidur nyenyak, meskipun otak dan hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu tapi dia tidak peduli. Besok dia pasti akan mati ditangan Madara kalau memeluknya seperti ini.

'Kami...biarkan besok aku yang bangun terlebih dulu.'

Ya memohonlah Hashirama karena besok kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupmu.

xxx

Suara burung pagi membangunkan seisi kota Uchiha. Matahari pertama penanda perdamaian yang menjadi nyata. Kota itu sekarang menjadi benar-benar mirip kota, rakyatnya pun menikmati pagi yang damai itu. Terdengar tawa anak-anak mengelilingi kota seraya berlari, penjual yang saling berteriak menawarkan barang, sungguh pemandangan yang jarang tapi ke depannya akan menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

Keramaian kota terasa kontras dengan sebuah rumah tingkat yang terlihat sangat sepi. Pintu-pintu masih tertutup rapat, meski para pekerja di rumah itu sudah memulai aktivitasnya namun tidak ada keramaian di dalamnya.

Sebuah kamar dengan hiasan berwarna merah yang didalamnya terdapat dua insan manusia yang sedang terlelap tidur tidak merasa terganggu dengan keramaian di luar rumah.

Izuna masih tertidur lelap dengan masih berada dalam pelukan Tobirama. Dagu Tobirama dengan santai bertengger di puncak kepala Izuna dengan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Izuna. Perlahan manik hitam itu pun terbuka, aroma mint bercampur aroma air gunung menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya, sungguh menenangkan aroma itu dan ketika manik itu melihat dengan jelas baru Izuna menyadari bahwa dia ada dalam pelukan seseorang dan ketika dia menengadah, wajah Tobirama lah yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Terkejut, Izuna melepas diri dari pelukan Tobirama hingga membuat Tobirama terbangun. Tak sanggup melihat ke arah Tobirama, Izuna berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tobirama yang masih setengah sadar, kembali tidur. Namun, tak berapa lama dia pun bangun dengan cepat hingga kepalanya pusing.

"Sial." Umpatnya lirih.

Izuna berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian semalam namun usahanya gagal karena sekuat apapun dia mengingat, hasilnya nihil. Dia hanya ingat tubuhnya terasa terbakar, panas dan menginginkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Izuna pun ingat ketika dia memanggil nama Tobirama, tapi setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun.

Mata Izuna membulat ketika otaknya berputar memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan, di lihatnya sekujur tubuhnya tidak ada yang aneh, tubuhnya tetap bersih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas..bekas.. memikirkannya saja Izuna tidak sanggup. Tapi ketika dia menyentuh bibirnya, bibirnya sangat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Karena begitu banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, Izuna memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada Tobirama, mengingat dia bangun dalam pelukannya.

Izuna keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai hakama dengan simbol Uchiha di punggungnya. Disana dia melihat Tobirama yang tengah duduk sambil menyeruput teh. Dengan memantapkan tekadnya, Izuna duduk di depan Tobirama.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Izuna.

...

Tobirama menunggu Izuna keluar dari kamar mandi karena dia sangat yakin Izuna akan bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Seraya menuangkan teh di gelas yang dibawakan untuknya, Tobirama berusaha untuk tenang. Dia juga termasuk orang yang berekspresi minim, jadi bukan hanya Uchiha saja yang terkenal dengan hal itu, mungkin itu keuntungan yang dimilikinya.

Tobirama melirik ke arah kamar mandi, dimana Izuna baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan memakai Hakama berwarna biru, rambut panjang yang terurai dan basah, wajah manis, bibir merah..

`Hentikan Tobirama, apa yang kau pikirkan?`

Kini keindahan itu berada di depan nya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi semalam?" Pertanyaan yang sudah Tobirama duga.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi Uchiha." Katanya santai meskipun kenyataannya jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tobirama merasakan tatapan curiga Izuna namun sepertinya Izuna menerima penjelasannya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Izuna masih duduk di depan Tobirama seraya menyeruput teh yang sama dan membuat Tobirama tidak nyaman karena tetesan air masih membasahi rambut Izuna dan jatuh membasahi hakamanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengeringkan rambutmu. Kau bisa sakit." Tobirama serasa tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

Izuna mendengus mendengar perkataan Tobirama. "Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli begitu?". Izuna pun berdiri dan kembali mengambil handuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tobirama yang melihatnya merasa tangannya gatal untuk tidak membantu Izuna mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang. Hingga akhirnya dia pun mengambil handuk kering dan berdiri di belakang Izuna seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Senju?" Tanya Izuna dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Apa otak jeniusmu terbalik Uchiha?aku sedang mengeringkan rambutmu." Jawab Tobirama.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh rambutku."

"Tsk. Diamlah, biar aku bantu agar semua ini selesai. Lagi pula hari ini kita akan kembali ke negaraku."

Tobirama yang melihat Izuna terdiam, melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengeringkan rambut Izuna. Ketika sedang asyiknya, Tobirama bisa mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut Izuna dan tanpa dia sadari, rambut Izuna yang setengah kering dia dekatkan dengan hidungnya lalu menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Rambutmu wangi sekali." Dan BAM, Tobirama terdiam dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia membenci Uchiha yang ada di depannya, kebenciannya bahkan mendarah daging, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu.

Tobirama menatap Izuna yang menaikkan alisnya mempertanyakan kebodohannya.

"Kuso.." Umpat Tobirama lirih lalu mencium Izuna yang sedang tidak siap. Lagi.

Sebuah ciuman yang entah sejak pertama kali Tobirama mencium Izuna, perasaan tidak puas selalu menderanya. Kini entah sudah yang keberapa kali dia mencium Izuna tapi ketidakpuasan itu masih saja membebaninya. Ingin sekali dia menikmatinya lebih lama tapi otaknya terus saja memberontak, memikirkan logika demi logika yang semakin lama semakin ditampik oleh hatinya.

'Kuso..kuso..kuso' Umpat Tobirama dalam hati.

Tobirama melihat manik hitam itu menatapnya dengan bingung dan dia tidak sanggup melihatnya. Karena itu, dia pun keluar dari kamar itu.

"Bersiaplah karena kita akan pulang." Katanya lirih dan pergi.

...

Dikamar lain, seorang Uchiha pun terbangun. Namun, dia merasa ada yang tidak benar. Posisi tidurnya sepertinya tidak benar dan ketika Madara semakin sadar, bola matanya membesar karena Hashirama begitu dekat, dengan cepat dia lepas dari pelukan Hashirama.

"A..a..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Madara gagap, heh sungguh tidak keren, seraya menjitak Hashirama yang tertidur.

Hashirama mengucek matanya yang masih berat seraya menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya yang terkena jitak. Madara yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Hashirama yang kata orang pemimpin negara Senju. Tanpa menunggu lama, Madara pun ke kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju ke kamar Izuna.

Namun, terhenti karena Hashirama tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Heh, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Hashirama?Kau ingin menahanku dengan teknik elemen kayumu itu seperti tadi malam?"

"Tenanglah Mada-chan, kau tidak perlu mengaktifkan sharingan mu padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengganggu malam mereka. Mereka sudah menikah Mada-chan." Kata Hashirama yang seakan-akan tidak merasa takut dengan di aktifkannya sharingan milik Madara.

"Minggir, aku mau menemui Izuna." Kata Madara dingin dan tanpa penolakan Hashirama menuruti kemauan Madara. Dengan segera, Madara pun menuju ke arah kamar Izuna. Disana pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan ketika Madara masuk ke dalam, Izuna tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Otouto.." Kata Madara lembut.

Izuna berbalik ketika Madara memanggil namanya, meski sekilas tapi Madara bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Ada apa Otouto?Apa yang sudah Senju cabul itu lakukan padamu?" Kata Madara, over protektif mode on.

Madara mendapati otoutonya menggeleng seraya tersenyum padanya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa Mada-nii. Hanya saja aku sedih karena hari ini aku akan pergi ke Negara Senju. Senju mengatakannya padaku pagi ini. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini berpisah denganmu."

Madara melihat tatapan Izuna yang sendu. Hatinya sakit melihat kesenduan Izuna. Madara memeluk Izuna erat.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf." Kata Madara

"Ini adalah pengorbanan yang kita lakukan untuk negara kita Aniki, jangan meminta maaf karena kita berdua merasakan kesedihan yang sama." Kata Izuna.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini mari kita berlatih?" Kata Madara yang disanggupi Izuna dengan anggukan.

Pagi itu Uchiha bersaudara itu berlatih untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

...

Hashirama mencari adiknya untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar semalam adalah kenyataan. Namun, setelah lama berputar-putar di kota, dia tidak mendapati adiknya itu. Lalu di tengah jalan dia melihat surai putih sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Tobi-chan!" Panggil Hashirama dan pemilik nama itu pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah orang yang berani sekali di keramaian memanggilnya Tobi-chan.

Hashirama mendekati Tobirama tidak merasa bersalah dengan panggilannya itu. "Apakah Hashi-nii punya permintaan terakhir yang ingin dikatakan?"

Hashirama hanya menyeringai lebar. "Maaf, maaf otouto. Aku sudah mencarimu diseluruh tempat ini, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tobirama seraya berjalan di kerumunan orang.

"Ada yang ingin aku pastikan denganmu. Bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lebih pribadi?" tawar Hashirama.

Mereka pun mendapati sebuah lapangan latihan yang kosong dan Hashirama memulai pembicaraannya.

"Tadi malam aku tidak sengaja lewat ke kamarmu dan mendengar suara-suara yang aneh dan aku rasa kau tahu maksudku Tobi-chan. Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar melakukan itu dengan Izuna-chan?" tanya Hashirama.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Hashi-nii." Kata Tobirama "Kalau pertanyaan mesum yang ingin kau tanyakan aku pergi karena aku akan bersiap-siap pergi."

"Tunggu Tobi-chan, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah obat yang para Tetua bereaksi." Kata Hashirama yang akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. "Ups...maksudku..."

"Apa...jadi ini semua rencana para tetua?dan kau juga mengetahuinya?" Kata Tobirama

Belum Hashirama menjawab, Madara yang tengah beristirahat di lapangan itu mendengar percakapan Senju bersaudara itu. "Apa yang para tetua lakukan?Obat apa?"

Tobirama yang melihat Izuna yang sedang bersama Madara pun, hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Hashirama yang kehabisan kata-kata.

Hashirama melihat ke arah adiknya dan tanpa dia sangka, Tobirama menarik tangan Izuna dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Izuna?" Tanya Madara

"Kami akan segera pergi, jadi aku mengajaknya kembali." Kata Tobirama seraya menarik tangan Izuna namun Izuna menolak seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Senju?dan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Izuna

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti dalam perjalanan kita ke Senju. Kita harus bersiap-siap karena kita akan segera pergi." Kata Tobirama seraya menunggu jawaban Izuna.

Hashirama melihat kepergian Tobirama yang di ikuti Izuna. Ketika dia hendak pergi, Madara mencegahnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan Hashirama?" Tanya Madara

Hashirama merasa hari ini tidak lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Pikirannya lelah karena kelakukan orang-orangnya dan Uchiha bersaudara.

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Mada-chan." Kata Hashirama seraya menyeringai.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka bertempur.

...

Tobirama menuju ke arah dimana para tetua berkumpul sedangkan Izuna kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapannya selama di Senju.

Tobirama membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin dan disana dia lihat para tetua tertegun dengan tindakannya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang memasukkan obat perangsang itu pada minuman Izuna?" Tanyanya sinis yang membuat para tetua tidak berani menatapnya.

Tbc..

A/n: Yay...update...update...

Apa kalian bingung dengan jalan cerita di chap ini?aku tidak mengoreksinya lagi, karena kalau aku membacanya berkali-kali maka plotnya pun akan ikut berubah. Kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan atau ketidaksinkronan di alur cerita, aku akan sangat senang kalian memberitahukannya padaku.

Thanks untuk yang follow dan comment cerita fiksi ini karena ini pair yang sangat jarang terutama yang berbahasa Indonesia, karena itu saya sangat..sangat mengapresiasi kalian yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita GAJE ini.

Arigatou... (bow deeply)

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Senju

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Tobirama menuju ke arah dimana para tetua berkumpul sedangkan Izuna kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapannya selama di Senju._

 _Tobirama membuka pintu itu tanpa ijin dan disana dia lihat para tetua tertegun dengan tindakannya._

" _Siapa diantara kalian yang memasukkan obat perangsang itu pada minuman Izuna?" Tanyanya sinis yang membuat para tetua tidak berani menatapnya._

...

Para Tetua yang berkumpul diruangan itu terdiam, tidak ada yang berani menatap Senju muda itu apalagi mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Mereka hanya saling pandang, memberi isyarat bahwa salah satu diantara mereka harus menjelaskan pada Senju muda itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Akan lebih mudah menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya tapi tidak akan mudah pada Tobirama.

Salah satu tetua yang paling tua diantara mereka berdehem seolah-olah ada yang mengganjal di tenggorakannya.

"Kami sudah menjelaskan hal ini pada Hashirama-sama alasan dibalik rencana ini. Diantara kalian berdua, hubungan Anda lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan kami dibanding dengan Hashirama-sama. Anda dan Izuna-sama hampir mempunyai karakter yang sama, apalagi mengingat kebencian Anda dan Izuna-sama satu sama lain. Kami hanya tidak ingin, perdamaian yang baru berjalan ini akan berakhir karena kebencian yang masih mendarah daging diantara kalian. Karena itulah, kami menjalankan rencana itu agar bisa mendekatkan kalian." Kata Tetua itu

"Jadi artinya kalian tidak percaya padaku?atau bahkan mungkin kalian menganggapku tidak mampu mempertahankan perdamaian ini?" Tanya Tobirama

"Bukan begitu Tobirama-sama, kami hanya melakukan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kami sangat yakin dengan keinginan dan kemampuan Anda dalam menjaga perdamaian ini. Hanya saja kami ingin kalian lebih dekat dan mengikis kebencian yang ada di dalam hati kalian." Jawabnya

"Kebencianku tidak ada hubungannya dengan perdamaian yang aku dan kakakku inginkan. Kalau aku lebih memilih kebencian maka pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung atau aku bahkan akan menghabisi Izuna di saat pernikahan dilakukan. Setelah hari ini, aku tidak ingin lagi kalian mencampuri urusan pribadiku termasuk dengan Uchiha. Dia adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya karena sejak hari kemarin, dia adalah bagian dari Senju." Kata Tobirama dingin seraya meninggalkan ruangan para tetua itu.

Mendengar hal itu dari Tobirama, mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Sejauh sepengetahuan mereka, Tobirama tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain kecuali itu adalah kakak, kerabat dan negaranya. Kali ini dia melakukannya untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Sekembalinya kita dari negara ini, kita bisa mengatur cara untuk tetap menjaga perdamaian ini." Katanya yang di amini oleh semua tetua yang ada disana.

...

Izuna mengepak semua kebutuhannya untuk tinggal dengan Tobirama di Senju. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk terakhir kali karena entah kapan dia akan kembali ke Uchiha lagi.

"Apa kau sudah siap?Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Kata Tobirama membuyarkan lamunan Izuna.

"Hn." Balas Izuna.

Mereka berdua sibuk mengepak, tidak ada yang bisa memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Izuna yang merasa tidak nyaman membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang tetua kalian lakukan?Obat apa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti dalam perjalanan ke Senju."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya sekarang, disini?Apa kau takut kalau aku akan membatalkan ini semua?"

Izuna memperhatikan Tobirama yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Mungkinkah Tobirama memang takut dia akan menolak pergi?.

"Keinginan kita menjalani pernikahan ini, karena sebenarnya kita tidak saling percaya. Kau mau menjalaninya karena kau tidak ingin aniki mu itu berada di Senju dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu alasan aku mencalonkan diriku dan mengganti nama Toka. Kita tidak peduli dengan perdamaian ini, tapi kakak-kakak kita peduli dan kita peduli pada mereka."

Izuna terdiam mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tobirama. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobirama adalah benar meski sebenarnya keinginan Tobirama tidak hanya karena dia peduli pada kakaknya tapi juga pada perdamaian ini. Tapi tidak dengannya, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perdamaian antara 2 negara ini, karena kebenciannya pada Senju yang telah menghabisi saudara-saudaranya tidak bisa mendamaikan hatinya.

Kini dengan alasan perdamaian, dia kehilangan saudara satu-satunya yang dia miliki dan harus hidup di negara dimana dulu adalah musuhnya. Lebih parah lagi, dia harus menikahi salah satu Senju untuk itu. Mungkin ini adalah nasib buruk yang harus dia jalani, tidak hanya beberapa bulan atau tahun ke depan, tapi selamanya karena kini dia terikat dengan seorang Senju yang ada di depannya ini.

Izuna melihat Tobirama yang menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita berangkat."

Mau tidak mau, Izuna menyambut tangan itu dan pergi mengikuti pasangannya itu meninggalkan segala yang dia punya selama ini, kakaknya, negaranya dan kehidupannya. Bahkan dia dan Tobirama harus berpura-pura memendam kebencian diantara mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Izuna yang terlalu terpaku dengan pemikirannya, tidak menyadari bahwa Tobirama tidak melepaskan tangannya bahkan sampai dia berada di gerbang Negara Uchiha dimana dia bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

...

Madara melihat kedatangan adik kesayangannya berjalan bersama dengan Tobirama ke arahnya. Izuna yang dia tahu selalu menaikkan dagunya dengan bangga, kini hanya tertunduk seraya tangannya digandeng oleh Tobirama. _'Seharusnya yang boleh menggandengnya hanya aku seorang, tapi kini...'_

"Otouto.." Panggil Madara lembut yang membuat dia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Izuna. "Kalau kau ingin datang, kau akan selalu diterima di tempat ini karena bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku bahkan ti..."

Madara berhenti bicara ketika Izuna tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan Madara memeluknya dengan erat. Madara berpikir, ini adalah jalan terbaik agar adiknya tidak terluka atau bahkan terbunuh dalam medan pertempuran. Madara tahu ini adalah ke egoisannya karena dengan begini, dia masih bisa melihat adiknya itu meski kini tidak setiap saat.

'Maafkan aku Otouto'

Madara melepas pelukan Izuna lalu menangkup wajah Izuna. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini Otouto dan aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana jadi kau tidak akan kesepian."

Madara mendapati Izuna mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Lalu dia mendekati Tobirama seraya berkata "Jaga dia baik-baik, kalau aku tahu para Tetua melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawanya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan akan meluluhlantakkan Senju. Itu janjiku Senju. Jadi kau camkan itu baik-baik."

Madara hanya bisa diam, saat Tobirama menggandeng Izuna dan membawanya pergi dari kehidupannya. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari Hashirama memegang tangannya yang mengepal.

"Tobi-chan akan menjaganya Mada-chan." Bisik Hashirama padanya.

...

Tobirama melirik ke arah Madara yang memeluk Izuna dengan erat. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya harus berpisah dari saudara satu-satunya tapi...

"Kenapa kau juga memelukku Hashi-nii?" Tanya Tobirama risih tapi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hashirama yang kuat.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Tobi-chan~" Kata Hashirama dengan air mata buaya

Otot di kening Tobirama berkedut namun dengan pengaturan nafas, in out in out, Tobirama kembali berpikir jernih. Tidak mungkin kan dia akan mencak-mencak dihadapan banyak orang?.

"Lepaskan Hashi-nii..." Desis Tobirama dan ketika ada kesempatan Hashirama sedikit melepas pelukannya, Tobirama menggandeng Izuna dan segera pergi dari negara Uchiha.

Tobirama melirik ke arah Izuna yang masih tertunduk, dan dia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang membuat Izuna mendongak menatapnya.

"Naiklah." Kata Tobirama yang dituruti oleh Izuna dan dia pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda bersiap untuk kembali ke negaranya.

Di dalam kereta, Izuna bahkan tidak melihat ke arah luar dia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Tobirama merasa, Izuna yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Izuna yang dia tahu saat di medan peperangan. Izuna yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat rapuh dan Tobirama ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Setiap 2 bulan sekali kau boleh kembali kesini untuk menginap selama 1 minggu. Jadi, tidak perlu menunjukkan wajah memelasmu itu padaku."

Tobirama mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Izuna yang menurut sebagian orang akan merasa takut tapi bagi Tobirama, Izuna telah kembali menjadi Izuna yang dia tahu. Tobirama pun menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu kemanapun aku pergi Senju. Kita memang menikah tapi bukan berarti kau bisa se enaknya memerintahku." Izuna menatap Tobirama dingin.

Tobirama sangat senang dengan balasan dari Izuna, perjalanannya tidak akan membosankan. Lalu di dekatinya wajahnya ke wajah Izuna.

"Tapi aku adalah suamimu dan aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu termasuk memerintahmu Izuna Senju." Kata Tobirama

Tobirama semakin senang tatkala melihat bola mata Izuna yang semakin membesar ketika dia menambahkan nama Senju pada Izuna. Benar benar perjalanan yang tidak akan membosankan.

...

Izuna terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Tobirama. Kini dirinya bukanlah seorang Uchiha, dia telah menjadi seorang Senju. Izuna tidak pernah terpikir bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bagian dari Senju dan itu membuatnya murung. Dia sungguh tidak ingin menjadi bagian dari Senju tetapi keputusannya yang dia ambil tidak mungkin lagi di sesali. Izuna meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua demi kebaikan banyak orang, rakyat Uchiha.

Berada di negara Senju dimana dia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha disana membuat perasaan Izuna tidak nyaman, bukan karena takut tapi sampai usianya yang sekarang menginjak 21 tahun dia tidak pernah berpisah dengan kakaknya dan tidak pernah keluar dari negaranya kecuali untuk berperang.

Mata onyxnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok pria yang duduk di depannya, dia menikah dengan seorang Senju yang sangat dia benci, Izuna bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya hidup berdua dengannya. Berada satu rumah dengan musuhmu bahkan harus bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa membuat Izuna lelah berpikir. Tanpa Izuna sadari, dia menatap Tobirama terlalu lama.

Izuna kembali tersadar ketika Tobirama mendengus. Lalu dia teringat Tobirama berhutang penjelasan padanya.

"Kita sudah menuju Senju, sekarang katakan apa yang para Tetua lakukan dan obat apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Izuna melihat perubahan ekspresi pada Tobirama. Ada ke engganan dalam raut wajahnya itu.

"Para Tetua memasukkan afrodisiak pada minumanmu saat pesta pernikahan kita." Izuna terbelalak tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri. "Mereka beranggapan kalau diantara kita berempat, hubungan kitalah yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Mereka tidak ingin perdamaian yang baru terjadi menjadi rusak karena mereka berpikir kalau kita akan saling membunuh karena itu mereka melakukannya."

Wajah Izuna memanas. Dia terlalu terkejut mendengarnya dan berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia memang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, seingat Izuna dia merasa kepanasan dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dia terjemahkan dalam kata-kata dan kini dia tahu arti itu semua. Malam itu dia sedang terangsang. Tapi, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?. Izuna hanya mengingat saat bangun diwaktu pagi dia tertidur dalam pelukan Tobirama. Mengingat kejadian itu tak ayal membuat Izuna merona.

"Lalu, apa benar tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita?karena yang aku ingat saat itu kau memanggil namaku." Izuna melihat Tobirama seperti tidak merasa nyaman. Mungkin memang benar telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka semalam.

Izuna menyipitkann matanya seraya menatap Tobirama tajam dan berkata. "Katakan yang sebenarnya Senju karena aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Izuna mendengar Tobirama menghela nafas panjang dan itu berarti memang ada apa-apa. Jantung Izuna berdegup kencang, dia merasa tidak sanggup mendengar penjelasan Tobirama yang dia tahu bukanlah orang pembohong.

"Saat itu ketika aku akan ke kamar, aku mendengar suaramu seperti kesakitan dan ketika kau masuk kau bertingkah aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?". Izuna bisa melihat Tobirama ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kau kesakitan tapi tidak seperti kesakitan karena ada yang sakit, kau mengerti kan sakit yang aku maksud. Kau berkeringat dan nafasmu terengah-engah, kau bahkan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidak tahan dan kau merasa tubuhmu terbakar."

"Lalu?" Potong Izuna cepat

"Kau pingsan."

Izuna menatap Tobirama kosong hingga 2 kata itu masuk ke dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau pingsan. Memangnya kau ingin mendengar apa?"

Izuna menatap lekat-lekat Tobirama dan sepertinya Tobirama tidak berbohong, sejenak Izuna merasa lega. Tapi...

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan posisi tidur kita pagi tadi?"

...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia berbohong dan yang membuatnya merasa buruk dia harus berbohong demi seorang Uchiha. Dalam pikirannya dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dan merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengannya. Ada yang salah dengan kebenciannya pada Uchiha yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun polos.

Tobirama yang mendengar pertanyaan Izuna hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu, Izuna pasti akan menanyakan hal itu dan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin dia jawab karena pertanyaan itu juga yang sedang dia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya Izuna lah yang meringkuk kepadanya, tapi seiring waktu dirinyalah yang memeluk Izuna saat Izuna sedang tertidur.

"Kau yang tidur meringkuk ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja membangunkanmu dan mendorongmu menjauh dariku. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin aku dengan sengaja melakukannya sedangkan aku dalam keadaan tidur?Kita tidak melakukan apapun selain tidur berpelukan seperti tadi malam."

'Kita bahkan melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar pelukan.' Batin Tobirama.

Tobirama memandangi Izuna yang sedang tertunduk dengan rona di pipinya. _'Heh! baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Uchiha merona, menarik sekali.'_

Kali ini sepertinya Izuna menerima penjelasan darinya dan dia berharap para tetua tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya berpikir keras mencari alasan dan berbohong demi seorang Uchiha.

...

Perjalanan ke Senju membutuhkan waktu 1 hari penuh dan kemungkinan akan sampai saat malam. Tobirama yakin di Senju saat ini juga sedang disiapkan pesta pernikahannya, hal itu membuatnya lelah berpikir karena dia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan entah rencana seperti apa yang akan para tetua lakukan. Dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti di Uchiha akan terjadi lagi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada pepohonan besar yang sedang dia lalui dan tak jarang ekor matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sedang duduk di depannya yang sepertinya juga sedang memandang pemandangan yang sama dengannya.

Tobirama sesekali memperhatikan Izuna yang teramat sering menghela nafas, entah karena bosan atau gugup karena pertama kalinya dia pergi tanpa kakak tersayangnya itu. Membayangkan wajah Madara membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Memandangi orang yang tidak begitu kau kenal, itu tindakan tidak sopan Senju." Tobirama yang tanpa dia sadari terlalu lama memandangi Izuna terkejut saat suara Izuna memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Apanya yang tidak begitu kenal?Aku sangat mengenalmu, kau membenci Senju, kau adik yang sangat mencintai saudara laki-laki mu yang konyol itu dan meskipun kau tidak mengakuinya tapi kau juga mencintai negaramu. Selain itu, kau juga suka sekali memandang rendah orang lain selain Uchiha lalu kau juga suka sekali memandang tajam musuh-musuhmu meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padaku dan baru sekali aku ketahui kau adalah tipe orang yang kalau sedang tidur akan memeluk orang yang ada disekitarmu." Jawab Tobirama panjang lebar. 'wow! Tobi, kau bahkan sangat mengenal Uchiha itu.' Tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri tentang Izuna. Beruntung kakaknya tidak ada bersama dengannya saat ini, kalau tidak dia pasti akan dibuat malu dengan tingkah Hashirama yang sama konyolnya dengan Madara.

"Jaga bicaramu Senju dan aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti kau katakan." Kata Izuna seraya menatap kesal Tobirama.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Tobirama mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

...

Di Senju, orang-orang pun dengan antusias menunggu kedatangan pemimpin mereka dan rombongannya. Meski mereka tidak menyukai Uchiha sebagai pendamping pimpinan baru mereka tetapi setidaknya perang telah usai dan mereka pun akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan peperangan bisa merasakan kedamaian.

Para Tetua telah memerintahkan untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta besar untuk merayakan pernikahan pemimpin mereka yang kini telah diturunkan pada Tobirama. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah pemimpin mereka, telah dipasangi penerangan kecil berwarna warni dengan hiasan bunga kecil. Mereka pun menyiapkan banyak makanan khas negara mereka dan tak lupa juga makanan negara Uchiha sebagai penghormatan mereka pada pendamping pemimpin mereka. Alunan musik pun menambah semarak pesta itu.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya rombongan pengantin pun tiba. Mereka yang berkumpul pada alun-alun kota akhirnya bisa melihat pemimpin mereka keluar dari kereta kuda dengan di ikuti oleh pendampingnya yang tak lain adalah seorang Uchiha.

Banyak dari mereka tidak tahu persis seperti apa wajah dan perawakan pendamping pemimpinnya itu. Kini, setelah melihatnya, mereka tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha meski kebencian dalam diri mereka tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

Dengan rambut yang panjang, kulit putih berseri, mata besar untuk seukuran pria, tubuh ramping namun terlihat kuat memang sangat pantas bersanding dengan pimpinan mereka yang menurut mereka sangat tampan dan juga kuat meskipun berkulit pucat.

Mereka menyambut pengantin baru itu dengan suka cita, sorak sorai menggema di negara itu. Lalu pemimpin mereka maju dan berkata "Seperti yang kalian tahu, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya kini kedua negara menyepakati untuk mengakhiri peperangan dan menandai perdamaian ini dengan pernikahan yang telah aku dan kakakku lakukan. Aku yakin kalian juga sudah merindukan kedamaian segera terwujud antara 2 negara ini, aku yakin kita semua tidak hanya Senju tetapi juga Uchiha mengalami penderitaan karena perang karena kita semua pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang kita cintai dan lindungi. Karena itu, hari ini selain untuk merayakan pesta pernikahanku tapi hari ini adalah pesta untuk merayakan perdamaian yang selama ini kita idam-idamkan."

Sorak sorai pun semakin memekik tak terkendali, mereka pun merayakan malam itu dengan penuh suka cita.

Di saat semua orang bergembira, di sudut area beberapa kelompok orang memandang benci kerumunan orang yang sedang merayakan perdamaian itu dan tentu saja fokus benci itu tertuju pada satu-satunya Uchiha disana.

"Mereka seakan-akan telah lupa seperti apa kesengsaraan yang sudah kita alami karena Uchiha. Mereka tertawa bahagia dan melupakan bagaimana orang-orang terkasih mereka dibunuh dengan kejam oleh Uchiha tapi aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana Izuna Uchiha menghabisi saudara-saudaraku saat itu dan aku pasti akan membalas kematian mereka. Aku akan pastikan perang akan berkobar kembali dan tentu kematian Izuna Uchiha akan menjadi awal perang itu akan terjadi. Madara akan murka dan kita tahu pasti bahwa Hashirama akan melakukan apapun demi negaranya, demi perdamaian yang selama ini selalu dia gaungkan termasuk menghabisi Madara Uchiha" Pria itu pun menyeringai jahat yang di ikuti oleh beberapa orang kepercayaannya. "Besok, mulai lancarkan rencana kita."

Orang-orang pengikutnya pun mengangguk dan menghilang dalam keramaian pesta penyambutan dan pernikahan pemimpin negara mereka, Senju.

Tbc..

A/n: Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow dan fave fiksi ini. Rare pair, Gaje pula so saya menghargai kalian-kalian yang menyempatkan baca fiksi ini dan bersabar menunggu update nya.

Saya minta maaf karena update tidak bisa secepat yang kalian inginkan. Very Slow Update. Saya tidak tahu kapan lagi chap 4 akan publish, saya mohon bersabarlah..

Kalau kalian merasa karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini OOC, saya sudah menginfokan hal ini pada kalian. Saran akan tetap menjadi masukan untuk saya agar cerita ini menjadi sebuah cerita yang tidak membosankan.

Jadi, tunggu update selanjutnya...

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mark

 **Sebelumnya**

 _Di saat semua orang bergembira, di sudut area beberapa kelompok orang memandang benci kerumunan orang yang sedang merayakan perdamaian itu dan tentu saja fokus benci itu tertuju pada satu-satunya Uchiha disana._

" _Mereka seakan-akan telah lupa seperti apa kesengsaraan yang sudah kita alami karena Uchiha. Mereka tertawa bahagia dan melupakan bagaimana orang-orang terkasih mereka dibunuh dengan kejam oleh Uchiha tapi aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana Izuna Uchiha menghabisi saudara-saudaraku saat itu dan aku pasti akan membalas kematian mereka. Aku akan pastikan perang akan berkobar kembali dan tentu kematian Izuna Uchiha akan menjadi awal perang itu akan terjadi. Madara akan murka dan kita tahu pasti bahwa Hashirama akan melakukan apapun demi negaranya, demi perdamaian yang selama ini selalu dia gaungkan termasuk menghabisi Madara Uchiha" Pria itu pun menyeringai jahat yang di ikuti oleh beberapa orang kepercayaannya. "Besok, mulai lancarkan rencana kita."_

 _Orang-orang pengikutnya pun mengangguk dan menghilang dalam keramaian pesta penyambutan dan pernikahan pemimpin negara mereka, Senju._

...

Pesta penyambutan pengantin baru masih berlangsung. Izuna yang seorang Uchiha merasa kikuk dengan suasana pesta itu meski dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya Uchiha dinegara Senju karena dia ditemani oleh 3 Tetua dari negaranya. Isi kepalanya tengah memikirkan kakaknya yang sekarang jauh darinya, memikirkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya seperti apakah Madara merindukannya?Apakah Madara akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya?Apakah Madara tidak akan saling bunuh dengan Hashirama yang sama-sama mereka benci?Apakah Madara tengah memikirkannya sama seperti dirinya saat ini?. Oh..sungguh dia ingin kembali ke negaranya dan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama kakak tercintanya. Kerinduanya pada Madara terasa menyakitkan hatinya.

Izuna tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diajak bicara dengan para Tetua.

"Izuna, apakah kau sudah siap?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu Tetua membuyarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya hingga dia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Izuna yang mendapati Tobirama tengah menatapnya, untuk malam ini dia mengacuhkannya. Tapi, dalam tatapan itu tersirat kepedulian yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya. Tapi, untuk apa seorang Senju terlebih seorang Tobirama peduli dengannya?rasa-rasanya itu hanya ilusi dan mungkin juga karena perasaannya kini yang sedang merindukan kakaknya, negaranya dan orang-orang yang ada di dalam negara Uchiha.

Dengan menghela nafas, Izuna mengikuti beberapa wanita yang sudah ditunjuk oleh para Tetua Senju ke sebuah tempat yang dirinya tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Pikirannya kacau hingga membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa anggukannya atas pertanyaan para Tetua Uchiha akan mengubah cerita dalam hidupnya.

...

Tobirama mendengar dengan malas penjelasan para Tetua Senju tentang upacara pernikahannya yang masih belum selesei. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Izuna yang terlihat sedang memikirkan banyak hal dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang murung. Sungguh melihat Izuna yang seperti itu membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Entah mengapa, setiap kali Izuna bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya yang arogan, angkuh dengan tatapan ala Uchiha dan percaya diri tinggi membuat hatinya tidak nyaman. Ada kebahagian tersendiri saat melihat Izuna bertingkah layaknya Izuna.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya Izuna menyetujui untuk melakukan ritual upacara pernikahan yang terakhir dimana setiap orang Senju melakukan ritual ini dan tentu itu membuat Tobirama terkejut. Dia sangat berharap Izuna akan menolak karena Tobirama yakin tidak akan ada yang berani memaksa Izuna untuk melakukan ritual pernikahan ini. Tapi, karena entah apa yang dipikirkannya kali ini, Tobirama hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup tidak karuan.

' _Kami...apa yang harus aku lakukan?dasar Uchiha idiot.' Batinnya_

Tobirama hanya bisa memandang Izuna yang tengah dibawa kesebuah ruangan dimana ritual itu akan dilakukan.

"Tobirama-sama, mari kita lakukan persiapan untuk ritual ini." Kata salah satu wanita Senju yang biasa mempersiapkan ritual itu.

Tobirama pun mengikuti 2 wanita yang dipersiapkan untuk menyiapkan ritual itu kesebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat pernak-pernik ritual seperti kimono berwarna kuning ke emasan dengan simbol Senju dibagian belakang. Kedua wanita itu pun membantu Tobirama memakai kimono dengan cekatan.

Tak jarang, Tobirama menangkap senyum penuh arti dari kedua wanita itu dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

' _Ugh...Uchiha idiot' Umpat Tobirama dalam hati._ Meski degup jantungnya terus-terusan menggedor dadanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dalam ritual ini. Dia tidak hanya memikirkan jalan keluarnya namun juga menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan pertahanannya ketika dia mencium Izuna saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, wajah merona dan baju yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang...

' _Tobi kendalikan dirimu.'_

Bahkan saat ini pun mengingatnya pun membuat dirinya sudah kehilangan kontrolnya dan ketika Tobirama berjuang untuk tetap waras dengan bayangan-bayangannya tentang Izuna, kedua wanita itu telah selesei melakukan tugasnya.

...

Di ruangan berbeda, Izuna menyadari ada yang tidak dia pahami, bahwa apa yang dia setujui tadi adalah sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

' _Huft...perhatianku teralihkan. Sebenarnya apa yang para tetua katakan tadi?Apa yang aku setujui tadi? Semoga bukan sesuatu yang diluar nalarku saja.'_

"Maaf Izuna-sama, kami adalah orang yang di utus untuk membantumu memakaikan kimono untuk ritual pernikahan ini." Kata salah satu wanita yang bertugas membantu Izuna bersiap.

Izuna hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak paham.

"Ritual apa maksudmu?"

Wanita Senju yang ditanya Izuna hanya bisa memandangi temannya.

"Para Tetua sudah menjelaskan pada anda tentang ritual terakhir yang harus anda dan Tobirama-sama lakukan dan maaf, anda pun sudah menyetujuinya bukan?"

Izuna mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Seandainya tadi dia tidak melamun dan memikirkan banyak hal tentu dia tidak akan seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Apalagi di depan orang Senju. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Uchiha.

"Ah...tentu aku tahu itu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau harus berganti pakaian untuk menjalani ritual ini." Elak Izuna.

Kedua wanita itu pun mengangguk dan mulai membantu Izuna berpakaian. Dengan kimono berwarna merah dengan simbol burung jenjang. Mereka pun menata rambutnya yang panjang membentuk seperti sanggul dengan mainan di tengah kepalanya. Memoles sedikit make up dan mewarnai bibirnya dengan warna merah.

Meski seorang pria, namun menurut kedua wanita Senju itu, Izuna sangatlah menawan dan anggun. Mereka yakin Tobirama akan terkejut melihat pasangannya itu.

Izuna masih berpikir sebenarnya ritual macam apa yang akan dia jalani, bahkan dirinya harus memakai kimono berat ini terlebih kimono wanita. Dan sungguh perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

Izuna dibantu oleh kedua wanita itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah dihiasi bunga-bunga dengan lampion yang di tata sepanjang jalan lalu dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan dimana ada para Tetua dari Uchiha dan Senju yang tengah duduk di luar ruangan. Meski pencahayaan di luar tidak begitu terang, Izuna masih dapat melihat dengan jelas mereka, para Tetua, terlihat tersipu malu dengan wajah yang memerah?.

' _Huh, kenapa orang tua itu terlihat memerah?apa mereka mabuk?rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin'_

Hati Izuna semakin tidak enak melihat pemandangan ini. Ritual macam apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan?sampai-sampai para Tetua tersipu malu?Ya, tersipu malu lebih cocok dibanding menerka mereka sedang mabuk. Tapi kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti itu?.

Di dalam ruangan sudah terdapat beberapa makanan dan dua cangkir minuman yang berisi sake. Penerangan di ruangan itu sangat baik, dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang sama seperti yang ada di lorong, yang dia lewati tadi.

Izuna dibantu duduk dan diminta untuk menunggu.

Tak lama pintu geser itu pun terbuka menampilkan Tobirama dengan kimono berwana kuning ke emasan bak seorang raja dan yang membuatnya aneh, Tobirama seperti tidak berani menatapnya.

' _Oh...Kami, ini sebenarnya ritual apa?'_

Tobirama duduk di depannya seraya seorang pendeta menyiapkan ritual yang kata wanita Senju tadi adalah ritual terakhir pernikahannya dengan Tobirama.

"Setelah kalian meminum sake ini berarti kalian sudah menjalani semua ritual pernikahan dengan baik dan lengkap. Kami akan menjadi saksi bersatunya dua insan yang disatukan oleh Kami dalam ikatan pernikahan." Kata pendeta. "Besok kami akan melihat tanda yang sudah anda sematkan pada Izuna-sama sebagai pertanda kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan baik jasmani maupun rohani."

Pendeta itu memberikan sake itu padanya dan Tobirama. Untuk kedua kalinya Tobirama tidak menatapnya. Ingin sekali Izuna bertanya pada pendeta itu tentang tanda yang akan di sematkan padanya oleh Tobirama tapi dia urungkan karena itu artinya dia ketahuan tidak mendengarkan ucapan para Tetua dan itu bukanlah sifatnya.

Izuna pun memutuskan akan menanyakan ritual ini pada Tobirama.

Pendeta pun keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan dirinya dan Tobirama.

Meski awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi Izuna tidak bisa menyembunyikan keingin tahuannya tentang ritual yang tengah dia lakukan.

"Senju, katakan padaku sebenarnya ini ritual apa?dan apa maksud tanda yang dibicarakan oleh pendeta tadi?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Tobirama menatapnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

' _Kami...tolonglah aku'_

Izuna hanya bisa berdoa semoga bukanlah sesuatu hal yang memaksanya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, tetapi melihat tatapan Tobirama dia yakin doanya tidak akan terkabul.

...

Tobirama sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Izuna adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia dengar.

' _Uchiha idiot`'_

"Apa kau tidak mendengar dengan baik saat para Tetua menjelaskan tentang ritual terakhir ini?Bukankah mereka sudah menjelaskannya padamu?"

Dilihat dari ekspresi yang terpampang diwajah Izuna, Tobirama tahu Izuna tidak mendengarkan apa yang para Tetua sampaikan. Bicara soal wajah, Izuna terlihat sangat anggun dan menawan. Tobirama terkesan dengan penampilan Izuna. Dengan kimono berwarna merah, make up yang sederhana dan bibir merah, ugh...ingin sekali Tobirama menciumnya lagi

' _Tenangkan dirimu Tobirama. Dasar bodoh.'_

Izuna menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika tanpa dia sadari terlalu lama memandang Izuna.

"Dasar Senju mesum." Kata Izuna lirih tapi masih terdengar dengan jelas oleh Tobirama.

"Siapa yang kau bilang mesum?Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau tahu isi kepalaku."

' _Hah, memangnya berpikir soal ciuman sudah termasuk mesum? Dasar sok polos' Umpat Tobirama dalam hati 'Tapi, izuna memang polos.'_

"Sekarang katakan padaku sebenarnya kita melakukan ritual apa?Mengapa mereka meninggalkan kita berdua di ruangan ini dengan banyak makanan, minuman, berpakaian kimono yang berat ini dan bahkan ada futon juga disini itupun hanya ada satu." Tanya Izuna mengalihkan pertanyaan Tobirama.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang, Tobirama memulai penjelasannya meskipun enggan menjelaskannya pada Izuna.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kata Tobirama malas meski berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang seakan-akan tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam dadanya. "Ritual ini adalah ritual terakhir yang biasa kami, Senju, lakukan setiap ada pernikahan. Ritual ini bisa disebut dengan ritual penandaan. Dimana suami akan menandai istrinya sebagai salah satu syarat pernikahan menjadi legal. Penandaan yang dimaksud bukan hanya berhubungan intim tapi suami akan memberikan tanda pada tubuh istri sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah miliknya."

Tobirama melihat Izuna tidak bereaksi. Pipinya merona, matanya membulat dan sedang menatapnya horor.

' _Izuna yang merona sungguh pemandangan yang indah'_

"Jadi maksudmu kita...di ruangan ini...melakukan, uhm..uhm.."

Dalam hati, Tobirama senang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Izuna. Izuna yang terbata-bata memang sangatlah polos. Betapa Tobirama menyukai menggoda Izuna.

"Ya, kita akan melakukan itu dan aku akan menandaimu juga." Jawab Tobirama enteng padahal jantungnya berdegub tidak karuan.

' _Berhentilah mengajukan banyak pertanyaan Izuna.'_

"Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku akan menandaimu, akan aku ceritakan. Kami biasanya akan menandai istri kami dengan menggigit lehernya setelah itu mentatonya dengan simbol Senju." Jelas Tobirama. "Mereka para Tetua baik dari Senju dan Uchiha berada di luar memastikan kita benar-benar melakukannya. Itulah mengapa saat kau ditanya oleh para Tetua dan mengiyakannya, aku berpikir kau satu-satunya Uchiha yang bodoh."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Senju?" Tanya Izuna menatap Tobirama tajam. "Sekalipun aku menolak, apakah mungkin ritual ini tidak akan dilakukan?"

Tobirama merasa senang saat menatap Izuna yang memandangnya tajam.

"Memangnya siapa yang berani melawanmu saat kau menolak ritual ini?" Kata Tobirama santai. "Bagiku melakukan ritual ini tidak berpengaruh apapun karena pada dasarnya kita sudah menikah dan memang wajar melakukannya." Hati Tobirama semakin senang tatkala melihat ekspresi horor Izuna yang tengah menatapnya.

"A..a..apa kau sudah gila?bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?Kau...kau memang mesum Senju."

' _Kami...melihatnya merona seperti itu, aku jadi semakin senang menggodanya. Izuna memang lugu.'_

Tobirama bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah Izuna yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mau apa Senju? Jangan mendekat, atau kau akan menyesal." Tobirama melihat ketakutan dari mata Izuna. Lalu Tobi pun duduk di sebelah Izuna.

"Ini adalah syarat mutlak yang harus kita lakukan kalau tidak pernikahan ini tidaklah sah dan itu artinya akan mempengaruhi upaya perdamaian yang kakak-kakak kita usahakan. Aku mengatakan ini bukan ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memojokkanmu. Seandainya kau menolak di awal maka semua ini tidak perlu kita lakukan. Jadi mau tidak mau, kita harus melakukannya."

...

Diluar ruangan para Tetua sedang menunggu dengan hati berdebar-debar, terlebih Tetua dari negara Uchiha. Di tempat mereka tidak pernah ada ritual seperti ini, baru kali ini mereka harus menjadi saksi hubungan intim antara Izuna dan Tobirama. Membayangkannya saja mereka tidak sanggup.

"Apakah hal ini wajib dilakukan?Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" Tanya salah satu Tetua Uchiha

"Ini adalah sebuah ritual wajib yang harus dilakukan oleh pengantin di negara kami, tanpa terkecuali. Ritual ini menjadi syarat pernikahan di negara kami dinyatakan sah. Apabila mereka menolak maka pernikahan mereka akan di anggap batal. Kami harap kau mengerti." Jawab Tetua Senju.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa tahu mereka melakukannya atau tidak?apa sekedar mendengar suara, kalian tahu kan maksudku?"

"Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Pada saat ritual dilakukan suami harus menandai istrinya dengan menggigit leher si istri dan mentatonya dengan simbol Senju. Kami juga harus memastikan apakah gigitan itu memang asli atau tidak. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, semua sudah sesuai alurnya."

"Lalu kapan kita akan beranjak dari tempat ini?Tidak mungkin kan kita semalaman berada disini?"

"Setelah ini anda akan tahu kapan kita akan beranjak dari tempat ini. Anda sabar saja." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

Dalam benak para Tetua Uchiha, mereka kebingungan bercampur malu karena harus menjadi saksi malam pertama pasangan pengantin itu. Di sisi lain, ada rasa takut saat kembali ke negaranya karena pasti pemimpin mereka akan menanyakan kondisi adik kesayangannya itu. Mereka bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Madara saat mendengar ada ritual seperti ini di Senju yang mau tidak mau adik kesayangannya itu lakukan.

' _Oh Kami...bantulah kami menghadapi Madara.'_

...

"Hadapilah seperti seorang ksatria Izuna." Kata Tobirama yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam ala Uchiha "Mau tidak mau, siap atau tidak siap, kau harus tetap melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu Senju?Apa kau pikir aku akan mundur hanya karena ritual ini?Aku sudah berkorban banyak hal untuk perdamaian ini dan aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, jangan bicara sembarangan seolah-olah apa yang aku lakukan adalah tindakan pengecut." Kata Izuna seraya menunduk. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam ritual bodoh ini"

Tobirama sangat tahu ritual ini sangat berat bagi Izuna dan tentu saja berat untuknya juga. Karena itu dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana agar pernikahan mereka menjadi sah dan disisi lain dirinya dan Izuna tidak harus melakukan hubungan intim, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

' _Ya, Tobi berharaplah seperti itu. Kami...sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati pada Uchiha idiot ini'_

"Aku punya rencana agar pernikahan ini sah tanpa kita harus melakukan hubungan intim tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyentuhmu. Karena tidak mungkin rencana ini akan berhasil kalau tidak ada sentuhan apapun apalagi aku harus tetap menandaimu."

Lama Tobirama menunggu jawaban Izuna meski baru 2 menit tapi Tobirama tidak sabar mendengar persetujuan Izuna.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Percayakan semua padaku. Apa kau bisa?"

Tobirama mendapat anggukan dari Izuna sebagai isyarat tanda setuju. Lalu, Tobirama membalik tubuh Izuna agar berhadapan dengannya. Dibantunya Izuna melepas kimono merah yang memang benar kata Izuna bahwa kimono yang dia pakai berat hingga baju bagian dalam saja yang tersisa.

Setelah kimono, Tobirama membuka ikatan rambut Izuna yang tersanggul dan membiarkannya terurai menutupi punggungnya, meski terlihat mencuat kesana kemari tapi Tobirama dapat merasakan halusnya rambut Izuna. Sesekali Tobirama memandang Izuna yang tertunduk, rona itu semakin jelas terlihat dan dia menyukainya. Lalu, Tobirama pun melepas kimononya dan meninggalkan baju dalamannya saja.

Disentuhnya dagu Izuna seraya mengangkatnya untuk menatapnya, Tobirama terpesona dengan keanggunan wajah Izuna dengan polesan make up yang sangat tipis, bibir merah karena gincu sungguh kata cantik tidak bisa menggambarkan wajah Izuna saat ini.

"Tutup matamu Izuna." Perintah Tobirama dengan suaranya yang terdengar dalam bahkan dirinya pun merasa suaranya telah bercampur nafsu.

Setelah manik kelam itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang ternyata panjang, Tobirama memiringkan kepalanya seraya menyapu dengan lembut bibir merah bergincu itu dan masih terasa Izuna. Sekali, dua kali Tobirama mengecupnya dan dia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Tobirama lirih.

Ketika Izuna menurutinya, Tobirama melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Izuna dan mulai menjelajahi sudut demi sudut bagian dalam mulut Izuna dan di akhiri dengan menyesap bibir bagian bawah Izuna. Dilihatnya Izuna yang terengah-engah, entah karena kehabisan oksigen atau sedang dirudung nafsu Tobirama tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena saat ini dia ingin menciumnya lagi.

Tobirama pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dan tanpa disuruh pun Izuna tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tobirama semakin menggila tatkala Izuna mulai membalas pagutan demi pagutan dari dirinya.

"Emh...Emh..." Erangan kecil dari Izuna membuat Tobirama memperdalam ciumannya. Lalu, ciuman Tobirama bergerak ke leher Izuna. Menggoda setiap jengkal leher Izuna yang putih mulus dan jenjang, sesekali memberinya tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ugh..Engh...Tobi.." Suara Izuna yang mendesah semakin membuat Tobirama semakin berani. Di rebahkannya Izuna di futon dan membuka baju bagian dalam Izuna hingga dada putih dan sepasang puting yang terlihat memabukkan bagi Tobirama. Meski sedang dikungkung nafsu tapi Tobirama tahu batasannya dengan beberapa kali jilatan dan tanda merah di dada Izuna sudah cukup bagi Tobirama.

Di tariknya tangan Izuna hingga dia terduduk dan dengan cepat Tobirama menggigit leher Izuna hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan menyesapnya sebentar.

Tobirama memandang Izuna yang terlihat kacau dengan peluh yang membasahi rambut dan tubuhnya, dengan lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Izuna bagi Tobirama Izuna terlihat menggoda dan itu membuat bagian bawahnya semakin tidak tertahankan tapi Tobirama tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Dengan mengatur nafasnya, nafsunya pun memudar bersamaan dengan kembali normalnya bagian bawahnya yang menegang.

Dia melihat ke arah luar kamar dan ternyata para Tetua sudah meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk dan itu cukup bagi Tobirama menghentikan aksinya dan mulai menyiapkan alat tato turun temurun keluarganya untuk mentato bagian leher Izuna yang sudah dia gigit. Namun sebelum itu..

"Buka matamu Izuna." Perintah Tobirama. "Rencanaku berhasil dan kini Para Tetua telah percaya kalau kita sudah melakukan ritual dengan benar. Sekarang aku akan mulai mentato bekas gigitan itu."

Izuna tidak menjawab, Tobirama dapat melihat Izuna bertingkah tidak nyaman dan ketika melihat ke area bawah tampak tonjolan yang terlihat keras dan ingin berontak keluar. Seringai Tobirama pun mengembang.

"Atau sebelum aku mentatomu, kau ingin kubantu melepas ketidaknyamananmu?" Goda Tobirama yang dibalas dengan percampuran tatapan tajam, ketidaknyamanan dan rona pipi yang menggemaskan.

...

Izuna terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Tobirama. Ya dia akui dirinya sedang di puncak nafsu dengan miliknya yang menegang dan butuh untuk di tenangkan tapi dia tidak butuh Tobirama untuk membantunya.

"Jangan macam-macam Senju. Aku sudah membiarkanmu menjalankan rencanamu bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana lihainya Tobirama ketika menciumnya lalu memagutnya dengan penuh nafsu dan bagaimana dirinya dengan lemahnya menyebut nama Tobirama ketika sedang dipuncak nafsu. Lalu ketika dia membiarkan Tobirama membuka bajunya dan menjilat putingnya dan memberi tanda pada dadanya, Izuna merasa dirinya telah dikalahkan dan kini dia harus menerima simbol Senju dirajah pada tubuhnya. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi Uchiha melainkan Senju.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?Apa kau keberatan dengan tato Senju yang akan aku lukis di kulitmu itu?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan Senju terdengar mengejek yang membuat timbulnya amarah dalam dirinya. Memangnya Tobirama siapa hingga berkata seperti itu padanya yang telah merendahkan dirinya serendah rendahnya untuk keberlangsungan perdamaian ini. Kali ini, Izuna menyesal telah menyetujui perdamaian yang direncanakan kakaknya meski sebenarnya dirinya lah yang mengajukan untuk menjalani pernikahan perdamaian ini tapi dalam hatinya dia ingin terus berperang dengan Senju sampai dia mati.

Penyesalan yang selalu datang di akhir memang sangat menyakitkan. Seandainya saja Tobirama tidak mengejeknya saat ini mungkin penyesalan itu tidak pernah ada.

Izuna memilih diam daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Tobirama dengan penuh amarah karena Izuna berpikir Tobirama tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana berada dalam posisinya itu. Sehari yang lalu kau masih Uchiha dan di hari berikutnya kau sudah sah menjadi seorang Senju, kalau posisi sekarang berbalik mungkin Tobirama tidak akan bertanya padanya dengan mengejek seperti itu.

"Hei, maafkan aku kalau ada perkataanku yang menyinggungmu. Tapi, tato ini adalah suatu keharusan yang harus dilakukan oleh semua orang yang menikah dengan Senju. Dari luar kau memang Senju tapi dalam hatimu kau tetaplah Uchiha. Jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah murung dan sedihmu itu."

Perkataan Tobirama kali ini terdengar tulus dan lembut, kalau tidak salah dengar Izuna merasakan kesedihan juga disana. Apa yang Tobirama katakan membuat Izuna merasa lega dan beban di pundaknya terasa ringan. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang sentimental tapi apa yang dikatakan Tobirama benar dirinya tetaplah seorang Uchiha.

"Aku mulai." Izuna mulai merasakan tusukan demi tusukan alat tato merajah dirinya dan tak kurang dari setengah jam Tobirama telah selesai melakukan tugasnya dan kini simbol Senju telah menghiasi tubuhnya yang merupakan sebuah tanda bahwa kini dia juga adalah seorang Senju.

Izuna terkaget ketika Tobirama menariknya untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya dibawah selimut yang hangat seraya memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat Izuna rasakan nafas hangat Tobirama menyapu tengkuknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Senju?"

"Sudah diam dan tidurlah. Sudah kubilang kan, jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu itu, aku muak."

Malam itu untuk kesekian kalinya Izuna membiarkan Tobirama melakukan apapun maunya tapi hanya sampai kali ini saja.

...

Di negara Uchiha yang tenang, Madara tengah duduk di beranda belakang rumahnya. Dengan taman kecil dan air mancur kecil, suasana terasa sepi dengan suara serangga malam yang memecah keheningan. Biasanya dirinya dan Izuna duduk berdampingan meski tanpa banyak bicara tapi Madara merasa damai dan tenang. Kini, dirinya sendiri padahal Izuna baru saja pergi tapi kerinduannya sangatlah menyiksa.

Kekhawatiran dirinya pada adik semata wayangnya tidak bisa dia hilangkan mengingat disana Izuna sendiri. Helaan nafas berat menemani suara serangga malam yang bernyanyi.

"Mada-chan, kenapa masih belum tidur?" Suara Hashirama membuyarkan lamunannya berganti dengan kedutan di keningnya menahan marah. Memanggilnya Mada-chan sungguh penghinaan, memangnya si Senju itu tidak takut mati. Madara merasakan Hashirama duduk di sampingnya meski begitu Madara memilih untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau setiap malam selalu duduk disini?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Outoto mu?"

"Hn."

"Oi,Oi kenapa semakin lama jawabanmu semakin singkat saja." Madara malas meladeni Senju yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah...aku baru ingat malam ini adalah ritual penandaan bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang sedang Tobi-chan lakukan dengan Izu-chan sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?mereka melakukan apa dan apa yang kau maksud dengan ritual penandaan?"

Madara mendengar penjelasan Hashirama tentang ritual penandaan, semakin di jelaskan tanpa Madara sadari mukanya semakin memerah apalagi ketika Hashirama menjelaskan tentang hubungan intim yang harus adiknya lakukan dengan Tobirama, memerah entah karena malu atau marah. Tanpa menunggu Hashirama menyelesaikan penjelasannya Madara beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kemudian di ikuti Hashirama.

Dengan cepat Madara memakai baju perangnya dan membawa senjatanya seraya dengan cepat keluar rumahnya tanpa mendengar panggilan Hashirama.

"Hei, Mada-chan kau mau kemana dengan baju perang seperti itu?"

"Aku akan membunuh adik mesummu itu dasar idiot."

"Hei,Hei..jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak Mada-chan. Itu adalah hal yang wajar kalau mereka melakukan itu."

Mendengar Hashirama bahwa melakukan hubungan intim adalah wajar tidak terlalu wajar menurutnya apalagi hal itu terkait dengan Izuna.

"Jangan bicara padaku, kau dasar mesum."

"Jangan teriak-teriak malam-malam begini Mada-chan nanti kau mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang tidur"

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya malam ini aku akan ke Senju dan buat perhitungan dengan adik mesummu itu dan jangan memanggilku Mada-chan seenaknya."

Beberapa warga Uchiha keluar dari rumahnya hanya untuk melihat keributan apa yang sedang terjadi di negara mereka yang tenang itu dan ketika melihat dua pemimpin negara Uchiha mereka pun kembali masuk. Tidak peduli kalau pun mereka berdua bertarung atau bahkan mau menghancurkan kota. Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan malam mereka yaitu tidur.

Madara kini tengah berada di depan rumah Hikaku, menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Hikaku bak penagih hutang.

"Madara-sama apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam begini?Lalu, anda mau kemana dengan baju perang itu?" Tanya Hikaku yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Maafkan kami Hikaku-san sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Hashirama ramah

"Diam kau Senju." Nyalak Madara. "Cepat pakai baju perangmu kita akan berperang dengan Senju."

Mendengar perkataan Madara sontak membuat kantuk Hikaku hilang.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang bodoh begitu Hikaku?aku akan ke Senju untuk menghabisi Senju brengsek itu yang telah berbuat mesum pada otouto ku."

Kini Hikaku mengerti arah pembicaraan pimpinannya itu dengan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Madara-sama.." Belum selesai Hikaku bicara, Hashirama sudah menarik paksa Madara menyingkir dari rumahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku kau Senju mesum." Teriak Madara dan di sisi lain Hikaku melihat permintaan maaf yang tersirat dari wajah pimpinan Senju itu.

Dimalam yang damai ini, Hikaku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pimpinannya itu tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Izuna, Hikaku mengerti. Hanya saja yang tidak dia mengerti adalah memangnya salah Tobirama berbuat mesum pada Izuna. "Ah...sepertinya kata mesum tidak cocok menggambarkan apa yang dilakukan Tobirama pada Izuna. Sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi." Katanya sendiri seraya kembali masuk.

...

Di jalanan kota Uchiha, Madara masih seperti orang kesetanan. Mengatai Hashirama mesum dan seluruh orang yang ada di Senju mesum. Bukan salahnya kan kalau budaya seperti itu ada di negaranya?bahkan Hashirama merasa ada suatu negara yang entah dimana bahkan mengharuskan pihak keluarga menyaksikan pasangan pengantin baru melakukan seks di depan mereka.

"Hei, Mada-chan tunggu." Panggil Hashirama yang melihat Madara tengah berada di gerbang kota untuk pergi ke Senju. Terkadang Hashirama merasa sifat over protektif Madara tidak masuk akal. "Madara, itu adalah sebuah ritual dimana menjadi sebuah budaya di negaraku. Lagipula mereka sudah menikah jadi wajar kalau mereka melakukan itu."

"Diam kau brengsek." Kata Madara membalikkan badannya seraya menatap Hashirama tajam dan tidak diragukan lagi Sharingan Madara kini telah aktif.

' _Harusnya aku tidak menyinggung soal ritual itu. Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain.' Batin Hashirama._

Dengan teknik elemen kayunya Hashirama menahan gerakan Madara dan detik itu pula mereka pun bertarung. Lagi.

...

Malam itu rakyat Uchiha untuk kesekian kalinya harus mendengar bunyi bedebum berkali-kali. Mereka seakan paham dengan tingkah pemimpinnya itu. Malam ini, Madara dan Hashirama kembali bertarung tapi bedanya kali ini mereka membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung meski sebenarnya mereka menginginkan mereka bertarung di ranjang saja. Ini kan masih bisa dibilang malam pertama mereka. Mereka pun kembali tidur dengan damai mengacuhkan pertengkaran pasangan yang baru menikah itu.

...

Disebuah rumah yang tampak besar, seorang tetua Senju Takamura Senju sedang duduk dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kebencian yang sama besarnya seperti dirinya pada Uchiha. Dengan lampu penerangan yang minim dia mulai memimpin pertemuan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tobirama melangkah sejauh itu dengan Uchiha keparat itu. Besok jalankan rencana kita, buat mereka terpisah dan saling benci karena setelah mereka berpisah kita akan dengan mudah membunuh Uchiha itu. Kalian sudah tahu tugas masing-masing, malam ini tidurlah yang nyenyak karena besok adalah hari dimana takdir Uchiha itu akan segera berakhir." Kata Takamura yang di amini oleh orang-orangnya dan ketika ruangan itu hanya tinggal dirinya, seringai menjijikkan itu menghiasi wajah tuanya. "Kau akan menerima kematianmu Uchiha sama persis seperti kau dan orang-orangmu menghabisi putra kesayanganku."

A/n: Wow, sepertinya aku super duper terlambat update chapter ini. Gomen ne Minna. Okee, masih setia dengan rare pair dan gaje ini, semoga kalian tidak bosan dan masih menyukai fic abal-abal ini.

Terimakasih dengan semua review, fave dan follow ini fic. Aku sangat-sangat menghargainya. Aku akan usahakan secepat kilat untuk update tapi aku tidak janji.

Jadi, tunggu update selanjutnya...

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rencana

 _ **Sebelumnya**_

 _Disebuah rumah yang tampak besar, seorang tetua Senju Takamura Senju sedang duduk dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kebencian yang sama besarnya seperti dirinya pada Uchiha. Dengan lampu penerangan yang minim dia mulai memimpin pertemuan itu._

" _Aku tidak menyangka Tobirama melangkah sejauh itu dengan Uchiha keparat itu. Besok jalankan rencana kita, buat mereka terpisah dan saling benci karena setelah mereka berpisah kita akan dengan mudah membunuh Uchiha itu. Kalian sudah tahu tugas masing-masing, malam ini tidurlah yang nyenyak karena besok adalah hari dimana takdir Uchiha itu akan segera berakhir." Kata Takamura yang di amini oleh orang-orangnya dan ketika ruangan itu hanya tinggal dirinya, seringai menjijikkan itu menghiasi wajah tuanya. "Kau akan menerima kematianmu Uchiha sama persis seperti kau dan orang-orangmu menghabisi putra kesayanganku."_

...

Mentari pagi menyeruak ke dalam celah-celah jendela sebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup gorden berwarna biru tua. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat dua insan yang masih tertidur dan ketika sinar sang surya yang kuat mulai masuk dan mengenai wajah salah satu diantara mereka, dia pun terbangun. Refleks tangannya menutup sinar yang menyilaukan itu.

"ehm..." seraya menggeliat meluruskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dengan perlahan dibukanya mata itu dan dengan helaan nafas dia pun mendudukkan dirinya. Mata itu juga mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga telinganya menangkap suatu suara dan mata itu pun jatuh memandang seseorang yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Hashirama menatap horor seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap hingga dia pun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya yang tidak tinggi saking kagetnya. Otaknya yang sedang berproses mencerna sedikit demi sedikit kejadian tadi malam hingga otaknya berhasil mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

"Kami...apa yang telah aku lakukan?Bisa-bisa dia akan membunuhku." Hashirama yang masih menatap horor orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Madara hanya bisa bergerak menjauh, ya meskipun tidak terlalu jauh, seraya memikirkan cara bagaimana menjelaskan itu semua pada partnernya itu. Dia ingat bagaimana mulutnya lebih cepat dari otaknya ketika dia menyebutkan permintaan pertamanya itu.

Ingatan itu pun kembali pada kejadian 5 jam yang lalu

 _Suara bedebum terdengar memekakkan telinga Hashirama. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan serangan demi serangan dari Madara. 'Dia benar-benar serius akan membunuhku. Tidak kusangka dia akan semarah itu.' Batin Hashirama._

" _Tunggu Mada-chan!" Kata Hashirama seraya mengangkat tangannya ke atas berusaha menghentikan serangan Madara._

" _Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan suffix chan, kau membuatku lebih marah Senju." Teriak Madara._

' _Hah...aku salah lagi.' Batin Hashirama sedikit merutuki mulutnya. Tapi setidaknya Madara masih mau mendengarkannya dan menghentikan serangannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti ini Madara?"_

" _Sampai aku bisa menghancurkan Senju dan membunuh adik albinomu yang mesum itu." Kata Madara berapi-api._

 _Hashirama sedikit menyesali perkataannya, seandainya saja dia tidak menyinggung ritual itu pasti tidak akan ada pertarungan yang tidak berguna ini. Tapi, dia hanya tidak tahan dengan kesunyian dirumah Madara dimana dia sekarang menjadi bagiannya karena itu dia mencoba mencari cara agar dia dan Madara bisa ngobrol dan hanya topik Izuna yang bisa membuat Madara bereaksi. Namun, Hashirama lupa kalau sikap over protektif Madara melebihi batas normal._

" _Kita buat perjanjian. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku maka akan aku biarkan kau pergi ke Senju dan melakukan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan. Tapi, jika kau kalah maka kau harus menuruti 3 permintaanku. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hashirama_

" _Cih, aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau rencanakan Senju dan aku tidak akan terjebak." Balas Madara._

" _Apa kau takut kalah Madara?" Tantang Hashirama. Meskipun kesempatannya untuk menang 50:50 tapi hanya ini cara yang bisa dia pikirkan._

 _Hashirama tahu betul menyinggung harga diri Uchiha adalah hal terkonyol yang dia lakukan saat ini apalagi menerima tatapan membunuh Madara tapi tidak ada cara lain. Mau mati sekarang atau nanti, tidak ada bedanya._

" _Aku kalah darimu?Dalam mimpimu Senju. Aku terima tantanganmu." Ucap Madara seraya melayangkan serangannya lagi._

 _Hashirama yang tidak siap, mau tidak mau menerima serangan dari Madara hingga membuatnya terjungkal. Otaknya berpikir dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lawannya adalah Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Kelebihan yang tidak dia punya meskipun dia juga tidak bodoh bodoh amat. Kelebihannya ada pada staminanya yang kuat dan Madara bukanlah tandingannya._

 _Dilihatnya Madara yang terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin dengan membuat tenaganya habis dia bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Dengan berbagai teknik yang dia miliki, dia berhasil memerangkap Madara dengan kayu-kayu yang melilitnya. Tenaganya sedikit demi sedikit menurun kalau Madara tidak segera menyerah maka dirinya lah yang akan kalah._

" _Katakan kalau kau menyerah Madara dan kita selesaikan pertarungan tidak berguna ini." Kata Hashirama yang di ikuti kata hatinya 'Semoga Madara menyerah' berulang-ulang bak mantra._

 _Tidak menyangka akan keberuntungannya, Madara menonaktifkan sharingannya dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu Hashirama mulai melepas lilitannya pada Madara._

" _Kali ini kau menang Senju tapi tidak akan untuk lain kali." Kata Madara sinis. "Katakan apa permintaanmu?"_

 _Si Sulung Senju itu pun menarik nafas lega. "Tidak sekarang, kita pulang dulu. Aku mau mandi." Seraya pergi dari arena pertarungan dan kembali ke rumah mereka yang ternyata di ikuti oleh Madara._

 _Sesampainya dirumah, Hashirama langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan debu-debu, hasil pertarungannya tadi. Rambutnya yang panjang dia cuci dan tak butuh waktu lama dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi merasakan segar pada tubuhnya._

 _Di edarkannya pandanganya di kamarnya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Madara disana. Dengan menyampirkan handuk tebal di lehernya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya Hashirama menjelajahi ruang demi ruang di rumah itu hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sang pemilik rumah sedang duduk di tempat yang sama sebelum pertarungan itu terjadi. Taman kecil yang berada di belakang rumah mereka_

 _Hashirama melihat, Madara tengah menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga, rambutnya yang panjang pun diterpa angin malam yang kala itu sedikit berangin. Di dekatinya Madara dan ketika Hashirama berada di sampingnya, dia tidak menyangka kalau Madara sedang tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan karena pertarungan itu._

 _Dipandangi Madara lekat-lekat, Madara yang telah melepas baju perangnya dan berganti dengan kimono berwarna biru dengan simbol Uchiha di bagian punggungnya nampak begitu tenang dan damai. Kulit putihnya terlihat menarik di mata si Sulung Senju, bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka yang sering mengumpatnya terlihat menggoda. 'Hah, kalau Madara bisa membaca isi kepala orang dia pasti mengataiku mesum. Tapi, bagaimana tidak mesum kalau melihatnya seperti ini?'_

" _Mada-chan, bangun. Cepatlah mandi dan beristirahat." Kata Hashirama lembut seraya menggoyangkan badan Madara agar terbangun._

 _Mata hitam secerah malam itu pun terbuka dan terbelalak kaget mendapati dirinya tengah memandang si sulung Uchiha itu._

" _Mau apa kau Senju?" Mata itu pun kembali sinis._

" _Aku hanya ingin bilang, cepatlah mandi lalu beristirahat." Kata Hashirama seraya meninggalkan Madara tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi._

 _Selang beberapa menit, Madara melewatinya dan masuk ke kamar mereka lalu terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi._

 _Hashirama masih berkutat dengan rambutnya yang panjang, meskipun malas tapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengeringkan rambut kelewat panjangnya itu. Seandainya rambutnya sependek Tobirama, maka dia tidak akan susah payah seperti ini._

 _Saat asyik asyiknya mengeringkan rambutnya, Madara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah hingga membuat kimononya yang berganti warna putih basah hingga pinggulnya. Rambut mencuatnya pun tidak terlihat, kulit putihnya kini terlihat memerah karena air panas yang mungkin Madara gunakan. Hanya satu kata yang pas dengan kondisi Madara saat ini di mata Hashirama adalah menggoda, ya Madara terlihat menggoda. Tidak hanya menggoda mata Hashirama tetapi juga imannya._

" _Aku ingin permintaan pertamaku malam ini." Tanpa komando dari otaknya, Hashirama tanpa sadar berbicara tentang permintaan karena kemenangannya itu._

 _Madara mengangkat satu alisnya. "Katakan." Perintah Madara._

" _Aku ingin malam ini kita juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Tobi-chan dan Izu-chan lakukan." Dan ketika dilihatnya Madara akan menolak. "Kau sudah berjanji Madara dan aku yakin kau tidak akan merendahkan harga dirimu kan?!"_

 _Yups, otak Hashirama berjalan lebih lambat dibanding nafsunya. Salahkan Madara yang terlihat menggoda, salahkan gennya yang memang sedikit mesum, ingat ya sedikit mesum._

 _Hanya ekspresi terkejut yang dia terima dari Madara lalu mata hitam itu pun menunduk menyerah._

 _Hashirama yang tengah duduk, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Madara. Jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan sikap Madara kali ini. Dia ingin mata nyalangnya menatap dirinya tajam atau dengusan kesal yang bagi Hashirama terdengar seperti melodi,entah karena jatuh cinta hingga membuat Hashirama jadi alay, tidak seperti ini. Mata yang sinis dan tajam itu tertunduk._

 _Dinaikkan dagu Madara dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dan ketika mata itu menatapnya Hashirama berkata "Aku tidak suka dengan sikap menyerahmu ini Uchiha, kau terlihat seperti bukan Madara yang ku kenal sejak kecil." Seraya mencium bibir merah yang sedari tadi menggodanya. "Hadapi aku dengan harga dirimu yang tinggi Uchiha."_

 _Kilat tajam itu pun kembali dan Hashirama tidak merasa lebih baik dibanding ini._

 _Jari tangan Hashirama bergerak pelan melingkar di leher Madara seraya mencium bibir itu berulang-ulang. Terdengar bunyi decak ketika bibir beradu yang bercampur dengan saliva memenuhi ruangan itu._

" _Buka mulutmu Madara" perintah Hashirama yang dituruti oleh Madara dan dengan segera dia lesakkan kedalam merasakan mint dari pasta gigi yang dipakai Madara. Jemarinya semakin erat melingkar di leher Madara dan mendekatkannya padanya. Tangannya yang lain tengah melingkar dengan santainya di pinggang Madara seraya mengelus lembut punggung kokoh itu._

 _Setelah melepas ciumannya, Hashirama memandang Madara yang tengah terengah-engah hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan pipi merah menghias kulit putih itu. Mungkinkah ini adalah yang pertama bagi Madara? Mungkin saja dan kalau pun benar, dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat ini._

 _Tangan berkulit coklat itu menggandeng tangan putih itu menuju tempat tidur. Sungguh kontras. Perlahan kimono putih itu pun terlepas dari empunya yang dibarengi dengan kecupan demi kecupan pada kening, mata, hidung, bibir, leher dan pundak. Di dudukkannya Madara "Tatap mataku Madara." dan mata hitam itu pun balik memandangnya menantang. 'Menarik'_

 _Diciumnya lagi dan lagi hingga dia rebahkan tubuh itu. Tangan Hashirama menuntun tangan Madara meletakkannya di atas kepala Madara, dinikmatinya pemandangan indah yang tersaji untuknya. Tubuh putih yang kini merona berada dalam kungkungannya, yang ada di mata Hashirama hanyalah nafsu. Nafsu untuk memilikinya._

 _Dijelajahi tubuh itu dengan kecupan demi kecupan dan terdengar erangan demi erangan dari empunya tubuh putih itu yang membuat Hashirama semakin bergairah._

 _Tubuh kontras mereka pun kini polos, keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka padahal hanya sebuah kecupan demi kecupan mampu membuat malam yang dingin itu menjadi panas._

 _Hashirama mulai melonggarkan jalan masuk kejantanannya dengan jarinya yang ditanggapi dengan rintihan tidak nyaman dari Madara. Menit ke menit jalan itu pun semakin di longgarkan, tak ada kata yang terucap hanya suara desahan demi desahan ketika Hashirama berhasil menemukan titik nikmat partnernya itu._

 _Hingga akhirnya jemari itu telah berganti._

" _Ugh...Kuso...Baka..." Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibir Madara yang bercampur dengan desahan yang membuat Hashirama semakin bergairah._

 _Hashirama menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, sesekali cepat, sesekali lambat seraya menatap wajah partnernya yang terlihat makin menggoda setiap menitnya dan tak lupa ciuman demi ciuman yang dia sarangkan ke dalam mulut Madara. Gerakan cepatnya menghasilkan cengkraman erat pada punggungnya, gerakan lambatnya menghasilkan cakaran di punggungnya yang coklat. Hingga akhirnya baik dirinya atau partnernya tidak dapat lagi menahan gejolak nafsu yang akan keluar._

 _Cairan putih itu pun menjadi saksi bahwa malam ini, cinta mereka setidaknya cinta Hashirama telah lengkap dengan bersatunya jasmani mereka. 'Akan aku pastikan bahwa tidak hanya tubuhmu saja Mada-chan, tidak akan lama hatimu pasti akan kumiliki dan kita akan hidup dalam damai selamanya.' Batinnya seraya mencium kening Madara._

Hashirama masih sangat betah memandangi Madara yang tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut, dia yakin partnernya itu masih telanjang setelah melakukan aktifitas malam yang panas. Degup jantung Hashirama semakin lama semakin cepat.

Bagaikan waktu yang berputar cepat padahal Hashirama memandang Madara lebih dari 1 jam lamanya, degup jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol ketika pemilik manik hitam itu membuka matanya.

Hashirama memandang Madara yang terduduk dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, tatapan membunuh itupun kembali menatapnya.

"Mati kau Senju mesum." Ucap Madara dingin dengan seringai membunuh. Hashirama hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya susah seraya nyengir terpaksa.

...

Madara merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, ketika dia membuka matanya ingatan yang muncul pertama kali di otaknya adalah dia dan Hashirama telah...telah... ugh, melengkapi perkataannya saja Madara tidak sanggup. Lalu, dengan cepat dia terduduk dan dia melakukan kesalahan karena itu. Di saat yang bersamaan dia bisa merasakan sakit di punggung dan bagian bawahnya. Sungguh dia menyesal menyanggupi permintaan Hashirama tadi malam.

Di edarkannya pandangannya ke arah dimana Senju mesum, menurut Madara, tengah duduk di kejauhan memandangnya dengan ekspresi gugup. Degup jantungnya sangat cepat dan hanya amarah yang muncul dihatinya saat ini.

"Mati kau Senju mesum." Kata Madara seraya turun dari tempat tidur tapi dia tidak menyangka rasa sakit yang dia rasakan ini membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi menungging. Ewww..sungguh tidak elit. Madara pun hanya bisa memegang punggungnya yang sakit bak orang tua terkena encok. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Senju."

"Mada-chan, kau sebaiknya tidak bergerak dulu. Maaf kan aku karena terlalu bersemangat tadi malam. Itu semua karenamu, coba saja kau tidak terlalu menggoda, aku yakin aku masih bisa bertahan." Oceh Hashirama.

Madara hanya menanggapi ocehan Hashirama dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jadi ini semua terjadi karena salahnya, salahnya karena terlihat menggoda, salahnya karena membuat si mesum di depannya menjadi lebih mesum dari biasanya. Senju di depannya ini memang ingin mati cepat rupanya.

"Jadi kau memang mau cepat mati eh..?" Kata Madara berjalan mendekati Hashirama menahan sakit, namun hanya tiga langkah, Madara kembali terjatuh dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh Hashirama untuk segera pergi dari kamar mereka. "Jangan lari kau Senju mesum."

Madara dengan susah payah (baca: ngesot) hanya untuk ke kamar mandi. Diguyurnya tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang lengket karena keringat seraya kedua tangannya menyentuh tembok kamar mandi menopang tubuhnya yang serasa sakit. Ketika dia sedang melamun memikirkan entah apa di otak jeniusnya itu, tiba-tiba cairan putih itu pun meleleh melewati pahanya yan putih. 'Kuso...Kuso...Kuso, akan kubunuh kau mesum.'

Pagi itu Madara tidak tahu seberapa banyak dia mengumpat dan otak cerdasnya memikirkan Izuna yang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya dan akhirnya dia pun mengumpat lagi.

...

Pagi di Senju, pasangan yang baru menikah dan telah menjalani ritual terbangun dari tidurnya. Tobirama yang terbangun terlebih dulu menatap Izuna tanpa bosan. Sudah 2 jam lamanya dia menatap Izuna yang masih tidur meringkuk ke arahnya dan tentu saja tanpa dia sadari, tolong digaris bawahi tanpa dia sadari, karena dia sedang tertidur memeluk Izuna sepanjang malam.

Tato Senju yang ada di perpotongan leher dan pundak Izuna terlihat sangat pas disana. Ada rasa bangga dalam hati Tobirama bahwa makhluk anggun yang sedang dia peluk itu kini miliknya. Ingatan akan ciuman panasnya dengan Izuna tak ayal membuat Tobirama merona. Heh, dia yakin kalau ada orang yang melihatnya saat ini pasti mentertawakannya karena rona merah itu pasti terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tobirama akui, dia ingin mengulang kembali ciuman panas itu dengan Izuna atau bahkan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Meski sampat detik ini dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mewakili perasaannya pada Izuna, tapi setiap kali melihat Uchiha bungsu itu selalu saja ada desir-desir aneh dalam dirinya. Tobirama akui, kebencian itu ada tapi tidak besar seperti dulu. Entah Tobirama lelah memikirkannya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika dia merasakan Izuna sedang menggeliat dalam pelukannya yang menandakan akan segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Tobirama berpura-pura tertidur agar Izuna tidak merasa malu ketika bangun sedang dalam pelukannya. Hingga akhirnya suara Izuna membangunkannya dari tidur pura-puranya.

"Bangun Senju, aku tahu kau sudah terbangun dari tadi. Semakin hari tingkahmu semakin konyol." Perkataan Izuna sontak membuat dirinya membuka matanya dan mendelik pada bungsu Uchiha di depannya.

Tobirama pun duduk seraya mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin menjaga harga dirimu yang tinggi itu Izuna, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkaget dan menyalahkanku karena tidur memelukmu." Balas Tobirama. Namun, tidak ada balasan dari Izuna dan ketika dia menoleh ke arah Izuna, seringai itu menghias bibir tipis Tobirama ketika melihat Izuna merona.

Ketika Tobirama hendak menggoda Izuna lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara salah satu Tetua Senju dari luar kamar itu.

"Maafkan saya Tobirama-sama, saya hanya ingin mengecek tanda yang ada pada Izuna-sama." Kata Tetua itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Tobirama. "Pakai kimonoku untuk menutupi tubuhmu itu. Ini juga adalah bagian dari ritual"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tobirama melihat Izuna menuruti perkataannya dan ketika Izuna telah selesai memakainya Tobirama menyuruh Tetua itu masuk.

Setelah masuk Tobirama membantu Izuna membuka sedikit kimononya dan memperlihatkan tanda yang ada pada leher Izuna dan ketika tetua itu telah memastikan bahwa mereka telah melaksanakan ritual penandaan dengan benar, "Saya akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Takamura-sama." tetua itu pun pergi meninggalkan Tobirama dan Izuna setelah mendapat anggukan dari Tobirama.

Tak lama setelah tetua keluar, beberapa pelayan masuk dengan membawakan berbagai macam makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

"Terimakasih." Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan rona merah dipipinya yang ditanggapi heran oleh Tobirama dan ketika dia melihat ke arah Izuna ternyata penyebab utamanya adalah karena Izuna memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang ter tato dengan simbol Senju dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, sungguh pemandangan pagi yang menyegarkan. Sesaat Tobirama harus meneguk ludahnya.

"Kita makan, setelah itu aku akan tunjukkan kau negara Senju." Tak ada balasan dari Izuna hanya saja Izuna mulai memegang sumpit dan memakan apa saja yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Siapa Takamura?"Tanya Izuna di sela aktifitas makannya.

"Dia adalah ketua dari tetua Senju. Hasil ritual harus disampaikan padanya. Dia juga sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada kebijakan yang aniki buat."

"Apa maksudmu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi keputusan Hashirama?"

"Misalkan saja soal pernikahan ini, dia adalah satu-satunya tetua yang menolak syarat yang kita ajukan. Alasannya karena kita sebagai Senju tidak bisa mempercayai begitu saja dengan Uchiha. Seharusnya kita menghabisi seluruh Uchiha hingga ke akar-akarnya karena menurutnya kalian para Uchiha adalah perusak yang harus dibinasakan. Sepertinya kebenciannya pada Uchiha melebihi kebencianku."

"Tidak kusangka disini masih ada yang tidak setuju dengan syarat perdamaian ini. Apa kau pikir perdamaian ini akan terus terjalin?"

Pertanyaan Izuna jujur saja baru Tobirama pikirkan. Ketidaksetujuan ini mungkin saja berakibat rusaknya perdamaian antara Senju dan Uchiha atau bahkan mengakhirinya. Mungkin mengawasi gerak-gerik Takamura ada baiknya. Dia tidak ingin pengorbanan yang dia dan anikinya menjadi sia-sia.

"Pengorbanan yang sudah aku dan aniki ku lakukan tidak akan aku biarkan sia-sia. Aku akan lakukan apa saja agar perdamaian ini terus terjalin."

Perkataan Tobirama di balas dengan dengusan meremehkan dari Izuna.

Pagi itu, setelah sarapan mereka kembali kerumah Tobirama yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat dimana ritual dilakukan semalam.

"Rumah ini hanya ada 2 kamar, kamarku dan kamar aniki. Aku tidak akan mengubah apapun pada kamar aniki dan aku juga tidak mengijinkan siapapun menggunakan kamarnya jadi kau mau tidak mau sekamar denganku. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyiapkan futon untukmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan tidur bersamaku lagi. Barang-barangmu sudah tertata di lemari itu, kau bisa mengeceknya. Disana kamar mandi, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang. Cepatlah mandi dan kita jalan-jalan."

Tobirama segera meninggalkan kamarnya, dia tidak ingin melihat Izuna keluar dari kamar mandi dan kehilangan nalarnya setelah melihatnya selesai mandi. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan kontrolnya sama seperti saat dia di negara uchiha. Dia pun bergegas ke kamar Hashirama yang di dalamnya juga terdapat kamar mandi. Disana dia pun mandi seraya menenangkan dirinya setelah melihat Izuna pagi ini dan membayangkan kejadian tadi malam dengannya.

Tak berapa lama mereka pun pergi jalan-jalan seperti apa yang Tobirama katakan. Izuna dengan pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan dengan simbol Uchiha dan rambut yang terikat ke belakang terlihat sangat menarik dimata si bungsu Senju. Pandangannya yang terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya membuatnya terlihat anggun sekaligus arogan. Namun, meski begitu orang-orang yang melihat partnernya itu terlihat terpesona karena baru kali ini mereka melihat seorang Uchiha yang tanpa menggunakan pakaian perang dan percikan darah atau debu menutupi ketampanan ciri khas Uchiha. Ada rasa bangga dalam hati Tobirama, sungguh dia tidak menyesali telah mengajukan dirinya menjadi syarat perdamaian itu.

"Apa kau akan memandangiku seperti senju-senju bodoh itu?" Hanya satu yang Tobirama tidak suka dengan Uchiha apalagi Izuna, meski bukan di negaranya sendiri tapi mulut tajamnya tidak pernah tumpul. Tobirama pun mulai memaklumi kata-kata tajam Izuna seraya mendesah.

"Apa mulutmu memang setajam itu Izuna?Lagi pula siapa yang memandangimu?Aku rasa kau terlalu percaya diri." Jawab Tobirama terdengar kesal.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Izuna mengacuhkan perkataan Tobirama

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengajakmu keliling Senju?" Kata Tobirama.

Pagi itu Tobirama menunjukkan alun-alun kotanya lalu berjalan ke arah stand-stand makanan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari alun-alun kota. Disana Tobirama membeli beberapa kue khas Senju, makanan berbentuk ikan dengan isian coklat dan kacang merah. Setelah dari sana Tobirama mengajak Izuna ke pasar dimana mereka membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk menyiapkan makan beberapa hari kedepan.

Setelah itu Tobirama menunjukkan arena latihan dimana para Senju muda berlatih. Dari ketiga tempat yang Tobirama tunjukkan, hanya arena latihan ini yang membuat Izuna terlihat bersemangat. Mata hitamnya terlihat begitu senang dan bersemangat.

"Mau berlatih?" Tawar Tobirama.

Mata indah itu terbelalak mendengar tawaran Tobirama seakan tak percaya. Lalu tak lama dia pun mengangguk.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berlatih. Banyak Senju muda memperhatikan tekhnik tekhnik serang dan pertahanan dari Tobirama dan Izuna seraya tak lupa untuk mempelajarinya. Ini merupakan pelajaran gratis yang tidak mungkin mereka lewatkan.

Tobirama membawa sebotol air minum dan memberikannya pada Izuna yang tengah duduk seraya mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal setelah latihan.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi malam dan aku belum menyiapkan makanan untuk malam ini." Ajak Tobirama yang di amini oleh Izuna.

Namun, dalam perjalanan ke rumah mereka. BRUKK... seseoranhg menubruk Izuna hingga Izuna kehilangan keseimbangannya dan untung saja Tobirama sangat sigap menarik tangan Izuna dan mendekapnya hingga dirinya tidak jatuh.

"Ah..maaf aku tidak sengaja." Kata orang itu.

"Take..Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?" Tanya Tobirama pada seseorang yang bernama Take.

"Maafkan aku Tobi, ayah memanggilku. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dan itu sudah 2 jam yang lalu. Aku rasa kali ini dia akan benar-benar menghabisiku." Kata Take seraya nyengir lebar. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Izuna mengangguk ketika pernyataan maaf itu di arahkan padanya.

"Dia temanmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya dia sahabatku. Namanya Takeru. Ah...aku lupa memperkenalkannya denganmu." Kata Tobirama.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Izuna dingin.

...

Izuna tengah duduk di meja makan seraya memperhatikan Tobirama yang sedang memasak. Melihatnya memakan celemek sungguh pemandangan yang menarik. Mungkin sekarang sudah terpampang seringai mengejek diwajahnya.

"Hentikan dengan seringai mengejekmu itu, kau membuatku kesal." Kata Tobirama seraya meletakkan ikan goreng diatas piring.

'Nah kan benar apa yang aku pikirkan. Kami...dia terlihat konyol sekali.'

Izuna menatap menu makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ada 2 mangkuk nasi hangat, 2 ikan goreng tanpa tulang dan 2 mangkuk sup. Makanan sederhana hampir mirip seperti kakaknya Madara yang setiap hari menyiapkan makanan untuknya. 'Aku jadi rindu aniki.'

Dilahapnya sedikit nasi dengan ikan goreng dan di sendoknya sedikit kuah sup kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa dia sangka Tobirama bisa memasak. Rasanya terasa oke dilidahnya tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan itu pada Tobirama bisa-bisa si Senju itu besar kepala.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya?apa kau suka?"

"Kenapa Senju?Kau seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta yang menanyakan apakah masakan buatannya enak atau tidak. Menggelikan." Kata Izuna.

Tobirama hanya membuang muka. Reaksi yang membuat Izuna merasa bahagia dalam hatinya. Memangnya Tobirama saja yang bisa se enaknya menggodanya. Rasakan itu Senju.

"Setelah ini kau yang cuci semuanya." Kata Tobirama

"Ya ampun kau merajuk seperti itu benar-benar menggelikan Senju." Kata Izuna seraya tertawa kecil yang di balas tatapan tajam dari Tobirama.

Setelah makan malam Izuna mencuci peralatan makan dan masak yang digunakan Tobirama. Hal seperti itu sering dia lakukan saat bersama dengan Madara. Ketika sedang melakukan kegiatannya Izuna teringat akan teman Tobirama yang tanpa sengaja bertemu di arena latihan.

Izuna tahu kalau teman Tobirama yang bernama Takeru itu berbohong. Mungkin dia berpikir dirinya tidak tahu kalau saat bertubrukan dengannya Takeru juga sedang memotong beberapa helai rambutnya. Entah untuk apa, tapi kalau dia bertemu dengan Takeru pasti dia akan mengkonfrontasinya. Kasihan si Tobirama sepertinya temannya itu punya niat yang tidak baik dan ini merupakan tanda bahwa dia harus berhati-hati karena di tempat ini masih ada mungkin banyak orang Senju yang membencinya.

...

Takeru memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana dirinya tengah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Langkahnya mantab dan ketika dia berhadapan dengan orang itu yang sedang duduk di kursi tuanya, Takeru kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Tou-san, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa helai rambut Uchiha itu." Katanya dingin

"Bagus, kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku Take. Aku juga berhasil mendapatkan gulungan jurus rahasia dari kantor Tobirama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tobirama tahu gulungan jurusnya hilang karena aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau cukup mempelajari dan menguasainya. Setelah itu kita jalankan rencana kita." Kata orang itu. "Aku ingin kau selalu ingat bagaimana mereka menghabisi kakakmu Take."

"Aku mengerti Tou-san."

"Lupakan persahabatanmu dengan Tobirama karena dengan menikahi Si Uchiha keparat itu dia tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Kakakmu lebih berharga daripada si Tobi itu."

"Aku mengerti."

Takeru meninggalkan ruangan itu seraya menggenggam erat gulungan jurus rahasia itu. 'Maafkan aku Tobi, aku lakukan ini hanya sebagai baktiku untuk ayahku, aku harap kau mengerti.'

Takeru sejak dulu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kematian kakaknya karena mati dalam perang adalah sesuatu yang istimewa baginya. Justru dia sempat berpikir seandainya yang mati dalam peperangan itu adalah dirinya maka ayahnya tidak akan berubah seperti sekarang. Takeru tahu betul bagaimana rasa sayangnya pada kakaknya itu. Karena itulah dia yakin, seandainya kondisinya berbalik maka hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku harus segera menguasai jurus ini." Katanya lirih.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, Takeru membuka gulungan itu dan mempelajarinya. Disana tertulis bahwa jurus yang akan dia pelajari adalah jurus perubahan, apabila dia berhasi menguasainya maka dirinya bisa berubah bentuk sama persis dengan orang yang akan dia tiru. Tertulis juga bagaimana jurus itu terdiri dari 3 tahap perubahan. Tahap pertama kulit, rambut dan mata akan berubah, tahap ke 2 suara dan postur tubuh akan berubah dan tahap 3 yaitu tahap akhir dirinya akan menjadi perfect copy dari orang yang akan dia tiru.

Takeru pun melanjutkan membaca. Disana tertulis setelah tahap 3 dikuasai maka dirinya yang asli tidak akan kembali lagi. Membacanya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jurus rahasia ini bukanlah sembarang jurus. Ini jurus terlarang dan Tobirama lah yang berhasil membuatnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya dia tahu bahwa jurus ini ada 3 tahap kalau tanpa percobaan?. Pertanyaannya itu menyisakan tanda tanya besar yang mungkin tidak akan dia dapatkan jawabannya.

Disana ada beberapa syarat yang harus dia kumpulkan yaitu rambut, setetes darah dan saliva dari orang yang akan dia tiru. Takeru sudah mendapatkan rambut Izuna, tinggal darah dan saliva. Kini, Takeru perlu memikirkan cara mendapatkan kedua syarat itu.

...

Masih diruangan yang sama Takamura masih betah duduk di peraduannya sambil memandangi sebuah foto dimana disana ada pemuda dengan rambut coklat dikuncir kuda, berkulit coklat tengah tersenyum seraya membawa sebilah pedang yang dia berikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Kenangan yang begitu manis dan indah yang tidak bisa Takamura lupakan. Kini, hanya penderitaan dan kebencian yang melingkupi hatinya.

"Akihito, ayah pasti akan membalaskan dendam atas kematianmu. Adikmu Take bersedia berkorban untukmu. Ayah akan pastikan si Uchiha itu akan menderita sama seperti dirimu sebelum akhirnya akan ayah habisi." Kata Takeru dengan mata yang penuh kebencian meski ada bekas air mata kesedihan terukir di kulit wajahnya yang keriput.

 **Tbc...**

A/n: Yeay...update tercepat \\(^^)/

Oke yang minta lemon/ikeh-ikeh/lime atau apapun sebutannya sudah aku buat ya, sumpah bikinnya bikin kepalaku pusing ( )

 _ **Madara: Oh... Jadi kau yang membuat adegan mesum itu heh... (Sharingan aktif, suhu drop -1C)**_

 _ **Author: Hei, aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan para reader. Lagi pula kau juga menikmatinya kan? (Author mau cepet mati di sharingan Madara, di lempar sendal reader)**_

 _ **Madara: Apa kau bilang? (Suhu drop -15C, suara gemeretak tulang jari-jari)**_

 _ **Hashirama: Tenanglah Mada-chan~~ (menahan amarah Madara dengan mendekapnya.)**_

 _ **Madara: Jangan menyentuhku. Kau dan author mesum itu sama-sama mesum. Dasar kau author mesum, mesum, mesum, mesum... (nunjuk-nunjuk Author)**_

 _ **Hashirama menarik dan membawa Madara menjauh dari Author.**_

 _ **Author: Arigatou Hashi-sama**_ **(** **T.T)**

 _ **Hashirama: Tidak masalah asal nanti kau buatkan lagi adegan seperti itu lagi ya (mesum mode on)**_

 _ **Author cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah.**_ **()^  
**

 _ **Izuna+Tobirama: Idiot (menatap tajam Author)**_

 _ **Author cuman bisa mojok di sudut sambil nangis gaje. 'Awas kalian, sebentar lagi kalian juga akan melakukan adegan mesum.' Author pun tertawa cekikikan gaje**_

Btw, Terimakasih dengan semua review, fave dan follow ini fic. Aku sangat-sangat menghargainya. Aku akan usahakan secepat kilat untuk update tapi aku tidak janji.

Jadi, tunggu update selanjutnya...

Ja Ne


End file.
